New Pieces on the Board
by B1ue Ange1s
Summary: Waking up in Hell Ulquiorra and Grimmjow don't know what to do now. So venting his anger Grimmjow kills a few devils pissing off the Satans in the process. Now hiding in the human world the two former Espada must keep both their power and in Grimmjow's case his rage and hormones in check to avoid all of Hell breaking loose, or can a Devil help by adding them to the board.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach or DxD

A New Kind of Monster

It was a simple morning at Kuoh Academy students were going on about there own business trying to make it through the day then go home to their families. But for two of the newer students they were too busy trying to adapt to the life of being regular humans, the same kind of humans that they used to devour for survival. On their fist day of school.

These two new students were none other than the former Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, and Ulquiorra Cifer.

Flashback

Down in the pits of the underworld or Hell a pitch black gate way opened up to a reveal the form of Ulquiorra Cifer former fourth Espada recently killed by Ichigo Kurosaki in their final confrontation. After being killed he suddenly awakens to find himself in a realm that looks very close to what he knew as the underworld or hell for short.

'_Did I die?'_ He takes another looks around to see that he is in his standard Espada clothes complete with his hollow hole at the bottom of his neck, part of his hollow mask still on the side of his head, and his zanpakuto. _'It would appear so, but if I'm dead what of the others?'_ Choosing to try his luck and look around the former fourth Espada began to have a look around.

And after searching around for a few hours he doesn't even find the faintest trace of other Espada any where near him, and just when he is about to just wander around until he finds something to do he finally feels something, far off, but still there.

Earlier

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was not happy. Fist he looses to that human-shinigami-hollow-what ever the fuck he was, then Nnoitra comes out of fucking nowhere to land a cheap shot on him after he lost. Wow life sucked for this panther. So here he was in what he could only guess is Hell just wandering around trying to find something to take his anger out on.

But at least he had his zanpakuto, and his usual Espada gear on although that annoying scar on his chest still reminded him of his carelessness of when he first fought orange haired substitute brat. So now the question for him who's unlucky enough to catch him in a bad mood, and not long after he soon comes across some people along the road ones that have somewhat decent spiritual pressure and strange bat like wings coming out of a few of their backs reminding him of another bat like Espada.

Deciding to say his version of hello he appears right in front of them using his Sonido putting the devils in a state of shock that some random person could move that fast or just teleport.

"Who are and what are you doing trespassing in the territory of Satans'?!" The guard in the front, who appeared to be the leader, demands while trying to decide if this new comer would be hostile, but they are immediately put on guard when the man started to grin like a maniac.

"Oi! Try to make this interesting would you. I'm in a bad mood and I want to hear some screams out of you lot." He says looking at the few guards that are preparing to have one hell of a fight.

The leader looks over the man with great concern, this man has scene combat, that much was clear, and from the crazed look in his eyes bloody combat at that. He can tell from the insane and sadistic look in his eyes that he will not hesitate to kill and in the bloodiest and most brutal ways possible. Also he was guessing that the sword he carries wasn't just for show, but yet he was moving into a fighting stance without drawing his sword.

Was he that confident, or insane. Or was he just that powerful.

But there was something else that made him cautious around this man the animal like jaw bone on the right side of his face and a huge gapping hole on his lower stomach that they could see completely through, he didn't know of any creatures that had bones and holes on them, but hey this was Hell new things appear everyday.

"Well are you going to make a move or should I start this dance?!" The blue haired enigma shouted at them. But before they could respond he vanishes into nothing leaving them shocked and on guard.

"Stay on guard we don't know what he's up to!" the leader shouted to his troops as they drew their weapons being magic, swords, or their bear hands. They look around waiting for their enemy to appear when one of the swordsmen feels a small gust of wind and swings his sword to where Grimmjow appeared.

However instead of dodging Grimmjow surprises the devil and those around him by simply catching the sword with only two fingers with a bored look on his face now. "What is that the best swing you've got? Pathetic!" He then punches straight through the chest of the poor devil that decided to swing at him and when his hand came out the other end it was holding his heart, still beating.

"Oh, so you do have a heart I thought we'd loose something like that when we die. Oh well that just makes it all the more fun." He then effortlessly picks him up and kicks his body into another devil before having to dodge blasts of lighting and fire from the two magic users in the group.

He then takes off into the sky with two more devils after him one coming at him with a sword the other their bare hands. "Hmm maybe you'll put up more of a fight?!" He then charges again straight into the devils sword, ducking in mid air before delivering a brutal spin kick to the devil's jaw breaking it in the process.

While the other devil charges in with her fist reeled back ready to deliver a decisive punch to the new enemy he vanishes again and appears in front of her both her fists in his.

"Oh and what makes you think that you'll fair any better than the other two?" Not even giving her time to think much less throw a kick Grimmjow spins before throwing the she-devil straight into the ground leaving a crater two meters wide. He then turns his attention back to the other devil floating around with a broken jaw still glaring daggers at him daring him to attack, and attack he did.

He appears behind him and with a crushing spinning knee snaps the poor soul's spine paralyzing or killing him. After watching him fall back down to the ground Grimmjow sees that there are only about four people left on the ground that haven't taken off yet, the two magic users, and leader, and another one using only his fists like that other women had tried.

This was bad the leader of the patrol thought here was creature that came out of nowhere and single handedly dodged constant magic volleys, but also had taken down three of the devils under his command, all because he was in a bad mood! This did not sit well with the patrol leader who now wanted to simply watch this bastard die slowly and painfully, but that would come later, if they all made it out alive.

Grimmjow smiles his trademark insane grin before diving at the waiting devils again dodging lighting and fire blasts from the two magic users and sees that the bare knuckles dumb ass, who thinks fighting him fist to fist is a good idea, was getting ready to intercept him when he touched the ground.

So deciding to play their game Grimmjow also reels back his fist putting a bit more pressure into the punch.

The two powerhouses then meet fist to fist and a huge blast of air came from the two before the breaking of fingers was heard. Before them their blue-haired opponent stood smiling as their last rook held his broken hand howling in pain.

"Now that was fun. Hearing all your little fingers go snap. Ah nothing beats the sound of weak little bones breaking beneath me. But now I've had my fun someone else is coming and I need to wrap this up." So reaching out his hands to grab the downed devil's head he tears it clean off before kicking it into the she-devil that was throwing lighting bolts at him knocking her back into a tree, out cold.

The last two conscious devils looked at this monster before them, while the leader was trying to decide whether to tell his last bishop to turn and run to save herself and inform Bunchou of all the death this maniac has brought. He simply looks towards Grimmjow who's grinning even with all of their comrades' blood covering his face and hands, and made up his mind there she needed to run for her life, and he would hold the blue-haired freak off as long as possible, but would that do any good.

Making up his mind he walks in front of the last bishop and draws his sword, he then pauses and looks back at her, "Run, tell your Bunchou what happened here today and hope that we can find a way to kill this bastard." He tells her commandingly leaving no room of disagreement.

She looks over to the unconscious form of the second fallen rook and can see that she had both arms broken and maybe one of her legs, but that's only what she could see. And the other bishop her twin sister lay out cold bleeding lightly from where she hit her head on the tree with a decapitated head that used to be a fellow devil and member of the same peerage.

So doing what she's told she takes off into flight trying not to think about what's about to happen to their third knight. And said knight watched the blue-haired beast as he looked at the form of the retreating rook, "(Sigh) they never learn do they? Well I'll humor you sword to sword." He then draws his own blade and the knight can actually hear it when the tip finally comes out of its sheath.

"Ready to die. Again"

The two then slip into a stance ready to attack. And out of the corner of their eyes they see a single leaf slowly falling off a dying tree not taking there eyes off each other the devil knight had sweat dripping from his forehead while Grimmjow was cold, calm, and ready.

The leaf then touches the ground and both disappear in bursts of speed and the sound of a sword breaking and the sound of a blade piercing flesh were heard. The knight then reappears before calmly and with a heavy heart sheathes his broken sword. Before collapsing two slash marks appeared one in the front, the other the back, both where his heart used to be.

The last conscious devil of the patrol peerage flew as fast as she could trying to out fly that monster of a man that killed her friends and knocked her sister out cold. But when she felt his presence getting closer at an extreme speed she knew that her attempt at an escape was useless.

So deciding to face the music she turned around and waited just in time to see him appear with a blood soaked sword. "And then there was one." He says calmly before cleaning the blood off his blade with his clothes.

"So what are you going to do now? After all you're the last one standing after that little fiasco. So tell me are you going to try your luck in running or fighting?" Grimmjow asked even though he already knew the answer. She raised her hands and let out a vicious war cry before unleashing a torrent of flame at him unleashing almost everything she had to give trying to avenge her friends' deaths.

And after she was done pouring her heart and soul into that attack the smoke started to clear and there with a tinge of burnt hair and a ruined shirt stood Grimmjow smiling that now infamous grin. "Well that was one hell of a try kid, but unfortunately for you. I don't leave stragglers."

He then raises his hand and a ball of dark red energy appears around it swirling menacingly, **"Bala."** then faster than she could blink she felt cold and heard what sounded like liquid being spilled onto the floor. She then looks down to find a fist-sized hole where her heart should've been. She then sees nothing and feels nothing as it all goes black.

Grimmjow now looked at the last corps he was now satisfied, still angry for what happened to him, but he wasn't going to kill the next thing he saw.

But he would regret that decision as he felt an all too familiar presence next to him turning around he finds the ever-emotionless Ulquiorra looking down at the still warm corps.

"You make too much noise." Was all the fourth said.

Grimmjow just gives him the bird and kicks up like he was trying to kick up dust while they were both floating in the air. "Well I had to find some stress relief or else I'd really let loose. And you know what that looks like."

Then there was a silence between the two as they thought about what to do. "Did you find any of the others?" Ulquiorra asks his fellow Espada, "No, I did try to look around, but didn't find much besides these weaklings." He points in the direction of the slain devils and unknown to him two unconscious ones as well.

The two Espada look to one another before Ulquiorra finally speaks up, "Well we're going to have to learn about this new world that we've found ourselves in. And thanks to you we must remain under cover." This caused him to get groan out of the sixth.

"But that's boring, I'd rather stay here, more fun killing this cannon folly." He says smiling at the recent memories. But the other Espada wasn't having any of it.

"We need to go. Now." He says letting go of some of his power putting a bit more pressure on the sixth.

"Alright fine! God, happy, I'll go with you to lay low. But let's try the human world first I'm somewhat excided to have my rematch with that orange-haired bastard." Getting a nod from Ulquiorra, Grimmjow opens up a Garganta and the two then leave hell and enter the human world.

Human world

"Well it's just as noisy and annoying as I remember. So what's the plan Ulquiorra? Or have you in all your brooding and moping around forgot to make a plan?" Grimmjow says to the fourth.

"I have always had a plan Grimmjow. First we must enter human form and I believe that will take some time to master the transformation. Next we acquire funds that these humans use for survival, and lastly both you and I appear to only be 17 in your case and 16 in mine. So that means to deploy an effective cover we must do as most humans do our age. Find and regularly attend what they call school."

Now even though Ulquiorra says all this with a straight face he only read about things such as jobs and school from the many books about the human world when he was still in Las Nochas.

Grimmjow on the other hand was shocked to hear the normal two words a sentence Ulquiorra speak a whole paragraph with out even once saying the word despair. "Well it can't that hard to suppress our powers enough to enter a human like form piece of cake."

Time skip 2 months

Unlike what Grimmjow claimed getting the transformation form Espada to human really was much harder than what the shinigami made it look like. While they had their little body doubles that would watch out for them in case their physical form was attack while their soul was away the two Espada didn't have that luxury and had to tough it out, but were met with success.

But now that they finally achieved it they realized two things. 1 They had to find a place to live and jobs which was strange since their 'jobs' before this were to just kick ass and take names, but now well not so much. And 2 they needed to find a school to fit in more, well easier than it already is since one is an emotionless monotone bat and the other is a sadistic, insane, and short-tempered panther.

But with Grimmjow threatening the right people and Ulquiorra's patience they managed to find a good school and find Ulquiorra a job while Grimmjow's wasn't exactly a job. It was more of an underground fight club, and so far he's the raining king, undefeated.

But he's not exactly free of his destructive habits and dangerous needs in fact the first thing he bought after getting the money to pay his half of the rent was a motorcycle, a very, very fast motorcycle. While Ulquiorra simply bought a long lasting bus pass so he could read and sip his morning tea on his way to school.

And as for the school this lead them to the now co-ed school Kuoh Academy the two thought it would work since they could tell that it was smaller than some of the other schools around so less people to deal with.

Present time

The two now disgusted Espada get ready for their first day going to a human school Ulquiorra dressed in the regular school uniform crisp and proper like his Espada uniform used to be. And Grimmjow had a similar school uniform on as well, just not perfect like the other Espada. Now grabbing his helmet the panther hollow walks out of the door chugging down an energy drink before crushing it against his head and got on his bike and sped of towards school.

In the school parking lot

It was another wonderful way to start off the day for the perverted trio like most other days in the fall the cross country team and the kendo team had early morning practice and this meant looks of healthy and very well endowed girls were going to be coming around. And this is what Issei, Matsuda, and Mothohama were waiting for. The main reason they liked this spot the best was, cross country had a few members with the strange habit of starting to change before they got into the locker room.

And the bike parking spaces were the perfect place to get a good view. But just before the runners were about to come in from their morning exercise to shower up and change the loud, powerful roar of an engine caught the trio's attention. Turing around they see a solid white with blue racing strips motorcycle speed towards them. So of course they panicked running in all different directions getting the attention of not only the cross country team, but also a few members of the kendo team who were seeing the racing bike slide into a perfect spot mere feet away from the trio of boys.

And on the bike sat someone who they could guess was male judging from the amount of muscle they can see on his rolled up sleeves. He wore a standard school uniform with solid black sneakers and he had an air of cool and dangerous if his helmet was anything to go by.

The helmet itself was custom made for Grimmjow when he bought the motorcycle, the helmet was solid sky blue maybe a shade darker with a solid black opaque visor that allowed no one to see who was under it. But the one thing that Grimmjow had painted on both sides were his hollow mask fragments giving the appearance of a dark intimidating looking character that promised trouble.

When they saw the person reaching to take off the helmet most of the girls held their breath as he was revealed to look around 17 so a third year most likely, they however immediately saw that like his bike he had bright sky blue hair and almost matching eyes.

Grimmjow looks around to the crowd he drew but he chose to ignore them as he grabbed his bag and simply made his way to his first class. Leaving a lot of girls with hearts in their eyes and the trio with their jaws on the ground.

And while he was walking he feels the presence of Ulquiorra when he saw a city bus leave around the corner. Looking to his left he can see his smaller 'friend' as people call them here head to his own class since it was put in their fake documents that Grimmjow was a third year while Ulquiorra was a second year. Sighing he trudges off to class hoping to get this day and done with so he can go home and listen to the wonderful invention that he had come to take a liking to, his Ipod.

As the two grow further apart Ulquiorra can see that the school is indeed mostly female, but it's only an observation not like he would really care. Just confirming what he was informed.

As he waits outside the class room like he was instructed he pulls out the book he was currently reading: War and Peace. Now let it be known that Ulquiorra Espada of despair had somewhat of a weakness for books just like Grimmjow had one for his precious motorcycle.

When he finally heard the teacher say he could come in he walked in and was greeted to the sight of many shocked faces, mostly because he was so pale he looked like a ghost. "Now then please introduce yourself to the class." The teacher said in a sweet voice trying to make him somewhat comfortable in this situation.

However he simply looked over the class once put his book away and sighs, "Ulquiorra Cifer." He says in a monotone voice before going over to an empty desk and sits next to a curious looking blonde who smiled and waved.

"Kiba, Yuuto Kiba." He introduces himself, only getting a nod from the pale new student. _'I'll defiantly have to introduce him to Keneko they would get along famously.'_ He says sarcastically in his head.

On the other side of the school two girls sat together in class listening to the rumors that have already started about this new student that they were getting today. One of them had long beautiful looking crimson hair and the other had midnight black hair, these were none other than the two school role models Rias Gremory and her queen Akeno Himejima.

And to say they were intrigued was an understatement they listened to every word about this new apparent bad boy. That his hair was almost the exact opposite color of Rias' and that he rode a motorcycle almost running over the perverted trio when he rode into school, and that he had quiet a bit of muscle under his uniform if what people said was true. That was when the teacher walked in with a smile on her face and as Rias could guess she got the new student so his first class would be with them.

"Alright class. As you've heard yes we've got a new student and he has already made himself a reputation, but I want you to look past the motorcycle rumors that have going on. You can come in now."

And almost immediately after hearing that the door was kicked in revealing that indeed all of the rumors about his physical appearance were indeed correct he did have sky blue hair and he looked like he already wanted to be somewhere else.

"Please introduce yourself." The teacher asks nicely with somewhat of a twitch as she can see small cracks in the door from his kick. "Name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." he says with his hands in his pockets.

However smoothly the teacher had planned this introduction to be Grimmjow was about to do what he did best blow them all out of the water, as he heard some smartass in the back. "What the hell kind of a name is Jaegerjaquez?" He says to his friends in the back of the class, unfortunately Grimmjow heard them.

"That's the name of same guy who's going to kick your ass if you don't shut the fuck up back there!" He yells at the teen that whispered his name shocking everyone especially the teacher.

"Mr. Jaegerjaquez that kind of language will not be tolerated!" She yells at him while he looks like he care only about hurting the punks in the back, so he just rolls his eyes, "Oh bite me." This knocks the teacher through a loop as she just stares at him with wide eyes as he makes his way to window and sits in front of Akeno who was staring at him like she was undressing him with her eyes.

'_Fuck this is going to suck! It would've been easier if I'd stay dead!'_ Grimmjow shouts in his head.

**So yeah I thought this would be fun wrote in all in one day. **

**But yeah Read and Review tell me what you think and if a mess up any of the DxD mythos then I'm sorry in advance. **

**Stay Cool **


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own either Bleach or DxD

**Hey guys this is B1ue Ange1s. I just want to say thanks for your reviews and feedback I love it when people comment. **

**Anyway to the following:**

**suicide259- I will be addressing why there were no Devils, Angels, or Fallen Angels in the Winter War and I'm going to try and work that into the story. It will either be in this chapter, the next chapter, or the one after that. If not then I'll get around to it eventually **

**And to: **

**Soldier without a Name **

**Batman78**

**Castor115**

**DarkLord98**

**iLoveAnime013**

**and sgd Thanks for the positive feedback. You guys are awesome. Onto the show then. **

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

**Technique or attack **

A Curious Bat and a Furious Panther

After the shocking introduction of the new student Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and the teacher's recovery time, class moved on as usual only the occasional glance at the blue-haired student. And it didn't take long for Grimmjow to regret ever agreeing to Ulquiorra's plan.

'_Oh my god this sucks. Why the hell do I need to learn this shit? I'm dead and the only thing I need to know is how to hurt someone as much as physically possible, and besides I'm probably four times older than everyone combined in this class why the hell do I have to learn about some war a few centuries ago. Hell I ate some the bastards she's talking about..' _

Grimmjow sighs in his seat as he leans back and starts to skillfully twirl his pen in between his fingers, and then stares at the clock trying to remember when he gets out of this class, because he's sure as hell going to skip the next one.

Meanwhile directly behind him Akeno looked on in a somewhat questionable look as she tried to get a reading on the new student.

'_Strange he has quiet a lot of power for a human, even more power than some of the weaker devils out there. And that's just as a human Rias would love to hear about this just imagine how powerful he could be if he was reincarnated. Oh it's getting me excited I wonder what he sounds like in pain, or agony. fufufu. I can hardly stand the thought.' _

She thought in her twisted sadistic head. While at the same time Grimmjow thought he felt a shiver approaching, but brushed it off before he smelled something he thought was out of place. _'Arousal?'_

Let it be known that like most predatory Hollows Grimmjow hunts with his nose and he had a pretty damn good sense of smell. But there were a few scents that he had engraved into his memory permanently. Off the top of his head five distant smells came to mind. The first being Grimmjow's favorite scent of all time, fear.

Fear was a scent that had Grimmjow hooked like a drug and he absolutely loved it. The smell of your enemies cowering before him as he cut them down into nothing and vaporized the corpses. Oh he could never forget that smell.

His second favorite scent in his mind would be that of blood, and or gore. Grimmjow loved to do two things when he fought weaker opponents. He wanted to either tear them limb from limb like he did when he was a Hollow roaming the endless sands of the Hueco Mundo. Or just beat the every loving shit out of them like when he first fought that orange-haired bastard Ichigo.

That was what he loved to do, if there were multiple opponents then he would rib them apart, if there was one he beats them relentlessly until their chest and or skull cave in from punches and kicks.

His third favorite scent was that of a women in heat or arousal. And he had vivid memories of Harribel when they were still back in Las Noches. Now for someone who most of time did not speak unless necessary or had something important to say, she was quiet loud when she came to visit him and…..satisfy her heat. Which was weird because she was a shark based Hollow, but that didn't stop her, or him. Hell they actually broke one of the beds once, and she demanded that he kept going. He couldn't walk right for about two days after that.

So he was very familiar with that smell.

And the other two scents, well those pertained to food either it be milk and meat. For some reason his nature as a cat-like Hollow always seemed to pop up every now and then.

Now that he started to covertly sniff the air he could actually smell arousal coming from a few people instead of just one. As he looks around with his eyes he can see who caused this.

And to his surprise most of it was being pointed at him coming from most of the female population in class. Guess he made a bit too much of an impression on the female part of the class. Looking around one more time Grimmjow just sighed and slouched down in his seat putting his head in his palm waiting for this to be over.

However the one person he overlooked was the Redhead a few rows to his right that had a look of careful calculation. _'He reeks of power. He could have a Sacred Gear, but something feels off about him, it's like his energy is missing something almost…hollow. It feels so much like magic, but it's something else entirely. This could really give me the advantage over Riser. I need him in my peerage just thinking about the power increase he could have, should he become a devil is incredible.'_ Rias just new that maybe he could make a difference small or huge it didn't matter

However that was the last thing on his mind right now._ 'Uh this sucks. This is going to be a looooooong day, fuck me.'_

On the other side of the school.

Meanwhile Ulquiorra had already finished his assignment for the day much to the teacher's and the class' surprise. When questioned how he knew the answers to the problems on the boards he simply said, "I learned those types of equations before I came here."

And technically he wasn't lying, because he got really bored in Las Noches and a good book about anything helped pass the time. Even math.

So now he just sat there reading his book while the other students worked quietly, well except for one, Kiba Yuuto. And for some reason the boy kept prying at him trying to get to know him. He didn't like being bothered, but he couldn't just **Cero **the boy like Grimmjow did to those devils while they were in the underworld. It would only cause more problems, which they didn't need right now.

Ulquiorra couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed at the blonde's almost forced friendliness, but he had to suffer through Nnoitra and Yammy's constant arrogance towards the rest of the Espada. So this shouldn't be too hard, if he remembered correctly then the class would be dismissed in just a few moments.

At this point Kiba was about to give up on trying to be friendly, but he had a feeling that he and the pale skinned student would be seeing more of each other in the future. Because from what he could feel Ulquiorra was hiding some serious power behind that frail looking body, and frankly the very nature of the power somewhat disturbed him a bit. "Look Ulquiorra I know that being a new student can be challenging at times, but hey if you want you can come by the…."

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Interrupting Kiba was the school bell that finally dismissed Ulquiorra from his seat to which he then calmly walked out the door book in hand. _'….club some time.'_ Kiba finishes afterwards in his head. Seeing that Ulquiorra is almost the male version of Keneko it will be some time before he'll be comfortable with anyone, but from what he felt earlier in the day, he could guess that Ulquiorra didn't come to his school alone.

Later After School

As the former sixth Espada walked to his motorcycle he could safely assume that he was going to hate almost everything about school from this day on. _'God that was dull! I can't fucking believe I forced myself to actually go through that for the whole day. What the fuck was I thinking when I agreed to this bullshit?!' _Grimmjow screams in his head as spins his keychain around his finger.

As he approaches the bike rack where he parked his ride his highly sensitive ears pick up on something that sounds like quiet laughing or giggling. Letting his curiosity get the better of him he goes to check it out. And what he finds is most amusing.

The same three boys that he almost flattened when he first pulled into school were standing outside what he was shown to the kendo club's building. Now he knew that the population of the kendo club was around 99.99% female and could probably guess that the three over were probably peeping on the girls.

Feeling one of his insane grins he gets an idea, an evil one at that. Taking out a piece of paper he writes down something then uses his mastery of **Sonido **to appear right next to club's door where he then puts in a spot where anyone could see it. Then he used **Sonido** to get back to his bike to watch the show.

And not even a minuet later the two stars of the kendo club come walking out Murayama and Katase. Katase was the first one to see something out of the ordinary when she walked out of the locker room and quickly waved over her brown haired friend and they both read what was posted.

**Dear Kendo Club **

**If you quickly and quietly walk around to the right side of your locker room you will see three little shit stains that need to be taught a lesson. Make sure to bring your ****shinai**** and beat them into the ground. Have fun.**

**Sign: The King. **

After reading the note to themselves they knew exactly whom the note was talking about the infamous perverted trio. And this got their blood to a boiling point, how many times are they going to have to beat into those idiots that if you peep, you get beat. So after going back inside and quietly telling a few of their friends that the trio was outside and all of them grabbing their shinai they all quietly and quickly sneak behind the unsuspecting trio of Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama.

With Grimmjow he could already see the kind of pain that awaited the unfortunate trio, and couldn't help but laugh at how they had not yet noticed the pack of pissed of kendo club members. He knew this was a good idea the minuet he thought of it, and holy shit is he glad he followed through with it.

Back to the perverts Issei had felt a chill on the back of his spine for some time now and finally turned around to check if anyone had caught them yet. And by the crowd of pissed off kendo club members he could safely say yes, yes they were caught. _'Shit.'_ He goes pale from the looks on some of their faces.

He then nudges his other two friends and they too go pale. Then the pain came like the sunrise, you know it's coming and you just can't stop it from happening. Well in Grimmjow's case he just stopped and looked on at the beautiful image that he created, but something was bothering him as he continued to watch them beat the trio senseless.

After watching it go on now for a few minuets Grimmjow and started to twitch at some of the mistakes the girls were making and with him being the Espada that trained the most he finally snapped and walked towards them "calmly" well that's what he looked like on the outside.

Still into the beating that the club was giving them the perverts had almost lost hope of seeing the end of today, conscious, when they saw the same guy that almost hit them with his motorcycle walking towards the kendo team.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing?!" He yells at the girls startling them. And giving the trio a small ray of hope. He then walks towards the resident pink haired student Katase and held out his hand like he was expecting something.

The pink haired girl stares at him for a while before blushing and looking away. "Well are you going to let see the shinai or not?" Grimmjow asks, Katase then slowly hands him the sword still somewhat questioning why. But when he takes a perfect swing at Matsuda's temple knocking the poor fool out in one hit they saw that he was "on their side" so to speak.

Issei and Motohama just look at their unconscious friend in shock while most of the kendo club had the same expression. While he calmly twirled the sword before handing it back to Katase, "You held it slightly too tight a just a little high on the handle. Try it lower and a little looser. You'll probably have better control like that." He says shocking the entire club at his pointer.

"Now the next thing I want to address is this." He calmly says before delivering a punishing round house to Motohama's stomach knocking the wind out of him and making him cough up a small amount of blood, before he too passed out. "You…" he says pointing towards Murayama, "…didn't put enough pivot into that last kick I saw you do. Pivot just a bit more and you'll follow through the kick easily adding more power and stability." He then waves at them before walking back the same way he came. Gets on his motorcycle then speeds off, completely oblivious to the stunned faces of the kendo club, the struggling Issei dragging both his friends off out of the danger zone, and oblivious to the fact that two certain devils were watching.

Rias and Akeno were looking on with different thoughts coursing through their heads. Rias was calculating the impressive swordsmanship and marital arts training that Grimmjow must have, in order to correct the two stars of the kendo team and couldn't help, but wonder who he trained with and how long he has been able to easily see the smallest mistakes that easily. While Akeno….well she was lost in her own little world of leather outfits and a bound Grimmjow.

"Well Akeno what do you think? He certainly is an interesting one, he appears to have a great deal of swordsmen training and martial arts as well, but that ability he used to moved from his bike and back was most interesting." Rias says snapping her queen out of her daydreams. She smiles at her friend, "Well Buchou to be honest he appeared to be holding back a lot of power in both that sword swing and kick. I can only think about how strong he really is with that much restrained power inside of him. Also the fact that he enjoyed participating in the pain that he created is…" She didn't finish her sentence as she shivered in glee at the thought of another sadist joining their peerage. To which Rias took a small step away from her friend.

Later that day

Ulquiorra had just gotten off the bus and was now on his way to work. When he arrives he can see that the shop is still closed so pulling his spare key he opens up the store.

Sweet Treats the store was called he had found it to actually quiet relaxing. It was a small candy store that was owned by an elderly woman that seemed to take a liking to him for some reason. And frankly to Ulquiorra it wasn't that bad of a job.

It was only part time so he didn't get home too late unless his boss wanted him to help out a little after hours, most of the costumers were almost always quiet when looking around at the wide variety of candy that the store had to offer, and if he was being completely honest he thinks that his boss Chinmi would be exactly like Orihime.

Most of the time she could be sweeter than the candy she sold, had Orihime's bubbley personality, and always asking about Ulquiorra's day wondering what he's been up to and all the kind of things a grandmother would do. Now that he thought about it, she kind of was the closest thing he's had to a grandma for the past couple of weeks.

Back in the Las Noches almost all the Espada hated each other like Yammy, Nnoitra, and Baraggan. While others tried to stick to themselves and their factions like Stark, Harribel, and himself. But yet for some reason she made him feel….comfortable, it was odd to him that having only known her for a short time. To him he felt like he had almost reached the point where he could somewhat understand what the heart did, and why everyone was so obsessed with it.

However after hearing the bell ring on the front door brought him out of his trance and he was able to notice that even when daydreaming that he had gotten the shop ready for the evening. And looked towards the door to see his boss with a smile on her face. "Why good evening Ulquiorra-kun glad to see that you managed to open up while I was bit late today."

The pale Espada nods, "It was no trouble Chinmi-sama. I simply got here earlier than usual." He says in his usual monotone voice to which she smiles and goes behind the register and waits for the costumers.

Time Skip end of the day

Ulquiorra was on his way home from work in the middle of his book when he heard what sounded like yelling so he walks off in that direction to see if Grimmjow had done something stupid again. And when he got there instead of Grimmjow and a few bodies he found a small white-haired girl getting yelled at by and older looking teen dressed like a punk yakuza member.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?" The teen asks in a rude somewhat of a narcissistic way "You knocked over my candy." Was all the little girl before staring back at the thug who at this point was getting pissed. "Yeah I knocked it over because you were in my way. Haven't you ever heard of moving out of someone's way?" He asks again clenching a fist at the young girl's still monotone expression.

Having scene enough Ulquiorra walks over putting the book in his bag and walk in between the two. "Now I believe that you are to give her new candy, or the funds to purchase such treat in order to right your wrong is that correct?" Ulquiorra says startling the thug having not heard the pale skinned teen walk up.

"What are you doing butting into people's conversations boy. Didn't anyone tell you it's rude?" He says you ready to blow up in the newcomer's face for having taken the girl's side of this.

Keneko now gotten a good look at who came out of nowhere she was somewhat surprised that it was the young pale teen the both went to her school and worked at her favorite candy store. "What are you doing here?" She asks him, "I was on my home, when I heard this trash yelling at you." He says pointing a thumb at the pissed off teen who finally snapped.

"Ok fuck this! I'm going to kick your ass you little shit!" The angered thug then charges at Ulquiorra who still has a very bored looking face, "Trash like you can never touch me." He then intercepts a punch before twisting the arm around to where the elbow was facing up before bringing down a lightning fast elbow breaking the arm and sending the thug on the ground screaming in pain, before a swift kick to the head silenced him.

After that the two emotionless teens look at one another for a brief moment before Ulquiorra walks up to the thug and pulls out his wallet taking out a few bills, before handing them to Keneko. "This should be more than enough for you to replace the treat that he ruined." And immediately afterwards walks off to his home where he was sure Grimmjow had either ordered food, or burnt the house down trying to make it.

Meanwhile as he walked off Keneko simply looked down at the unconscious man then to the money in her hand before walking off to her own home. '_I think I'll be getting double my usual amount next time I go to his store.'_ She says in her head while thinking about the unusual energy that he gave off.

The Next day

It was the early morning around 4:15 A.M. and the two Espada were training in order to keep their skills sharp and let off some steam they had built up from yesterday at school. And after getting Ulquiorra to use a short range **Garganta** they were able get enough distance from the city where they wouldn't be too disturbed by their presence, much.

And this is where the two Espada are now both came out of their human disguises and donned their Espada clothes, with their zanpakuto, hollows holes, and mask fragments. Standing across from each other they could both see that Grimmjow was getting more powerful very quickly if their spar had shown anything. They stood their floating over an ocean both with sweat dripping off their foreheads and their swords stained with the other's blood.

"I must say Grimmjow you have been improving." Ulquiorra said while cleaning his sword with his sleeve before putting it back into its sheath. Grimmjow floated closer towards the ground gradually getting lower, "You know that's probably the first time I've every heard you compliment anyone." He says back while sheathing his own sword and under his breath, "But I'm still not strong enough."

After he wiped the sweat off his forehead the two sit in the silence of the night Ulquiorra standing next to Grimmjow while he leaned against a tree both looking up at the moon, a full moon, just like Hueco Mundo. This went on for a while before Grimmjow broke the silence, "So did you ever figure out why we haven't been able to detect any Shinigami or other Hollows?" He asks his fellow Espada, and well he wouldn't admit it the closest thing he's had to a friend since his faction died.

The pale Espada inhaled and then exhaled rather deeply before speaking again. "I only have theories about how we got here and where we are, but….that's all I could find." He responds much to Grimmjow's annoyance. "So what you're saying is that, even though we've been here a little over 60 days and we still haven't found a damn thing that could tell us where the fuck we are or what the fuck is going on. Perfect."

"Well we've got to go back and get ready for school hopefully we will start getting used to all these humans and their society."

Later after school

Grimmjow was on his way to his motorcycle, which had ironically named Pantera after his zanpakuto, he feels a presence like someone was watching him from a distance and he was about to go find out who it was when something else grabs his attention away from the first signature. "Jaegerjaquez-sempai! Wait for a moment!" This gets him to look for the noise when he sees the same two girls from yesterday's unintentional kendo and martial arts lesson at the expanse of two perverts. If he remembered correctly Katase and Murayama. "What do you want?" He says somewhat rude. This causes them to stop their jog towards him and collect themselves, and after doing that it was the brown-harried beauty Murayama that spoke up first.

"Well Jaegerjaquez-sempai Katase, myself and the entire kendo team would be wondering if you would…." She trailed off a bit with a small blush on her face after staring at Grimmjow. Grimmjow himself was somewhat confused as to what they wanted, but thankfully Katase was able to finish what her friend wanted to say.

"What Murayama is trying to say is would you be willing to stop by the club and give us some training. You seem to be very strong and capable with a sword. And I hope you don't mind me asking, where did you learn to wield a sword like that?" She finishes while Grimmjow stood their trying to think of a way to cover him and, well, the offer to coach some very attractive girls did sound tempting.

"Well I've been around swords my whole life. The place where I lived we were given a sword when we were born and that was the weapon we grew up with and learned how to wield. And as for your offer…." he trails off leaving Murayama to cross her fingers behind her back hoping he would say yes. And Katase with stars in her eyes waiting for his answer.

…sure, why not."

This caused them to jump for joy and hug the now stunned Espada as they fell to the ground with him on the bottom. However after the two girls realized what they did they quickly get up with bright red blushes on their faces and Grimmjow reaching down to pick up his helmet and keys. "So when do want me to come by the club?" Grimmjow asks.

The two just stood there for a moment before Katase recovered. "Oh umm, whenever you can really, but at least once a week would be great." She responds while doing an internal happy dance. "Alright then I'll try to come around once maybe twice a week. Chow." He says before putting on his helmet and speeds off leaving the two girls in the parking to run off and tell the other club members.

Later that night Grimmjow was just leaving his "job" with a huge amount of cash. He's been busy tonight he got a call from his promoter that some people wanted to set up a fight with The King. So how could he say no to those literally asks for an ass whoopin. When he got there to make a long story short he left three challengers with broken arms, legs, ribs, jaws, noses, and in the last one a fractured skull. So after collecting his share of the cash it took to set up the fights he get on his bike and goes home.

And at this point he had just pulled next to his house when he thought he heard what sounded like a fight in the distance, but that wasn't his business as he went inside his house, but as fate would have it he wasn't going to be able to walk away from what happened next.

After putting his keys, cash, and helmet on the kitchen table he looked out the window to look at his motorcycle and it just so happened at that moment a light blue spear of light crashed into Pantera and caused it to explode, making him drop the glass of water in his hands in shock, but after a few seconds shock turned into anger, and anger turned into rage.

And when Grimmjow was angry that caused people to die, when he was enraged that caused people to die screaming.

This is what Ulquiorra woke up to when he came down stairs in a pair of dark green shorts, and no shirt. And from what he could see from Grimmjow's face in the window it was best he not even bother because Grimmjow won't stop until whoever did that dies a horrible death. And as he walked back up to his room he gave a silent count down in his head, ' 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.'

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! That's it heads will role tonight! Starting with the mother fucker who destroyed my bike!" He shouts in fury before transforming into his Hollow form, unleashing almost all his spiritual pressure and jumping out the (thank God) open window to hunt down the person who threw that spear.

With Dohnaseek

Dohnaseek was not in a good mood right now first he fails to kill the low level devil that had actually managed to dodge his spear, but also that he was part of the Gremory heiress' peerage, add on the fact that he could possibly have a scared gear and he was a complete failure tonight. But as he was halfway back to the church he felt an incredible power wash over the area and it almost caused him to just pelmet straight down. It was heavy, different almost hollow, and it seemed to be getting closer. Panicking slightly he looks around and creates a spear of light in his hands trying to at least get a shot on whatever was coming. However he was not expecting them to come almost immediately.

Having heard what sounded like a small sonic boom Dohnaseek turns to see a man floating without any wings. He wore a white _hakama_, with a black sash, and a white jacket with the sleeves rolled up and it also was open in the middle exposing his torso. But that is where it got strange for the fallen angel, just under his abdominal muscles was a perfect circler hole that was completely see through and on the right side of face what appeared to be a jaw bone was attached. He also carried a beautiful looking sword in his sash. And he looked pissed.

"Well at least you save me the trouble of asking if that spear was yours. Now then I'm going to kill you try to scream for me you little shit!" He then vanishes in with that sonic boom like noise he heard when he arrived and next he felt three ribs break from a devastating kick to the left side of his torso making him cough up a large amount of blood onto the ground below. "Oh, trust me when I say this. I'm not finished with you yet!" He then punches the stunned fallen angel in the same spot his kick had once been making him fall back down to the ground in a heap of feathers blood and broken bones.

Dohnaseek hear that damn boom again and is picked up by the throat by his attacker. "Is all you've got! I wanted to at least break somewhat of a sweat this is just pathetic!" He shouts at his bleeding victim. All said victim did was spit on Grimmjow's face. "Fuck you." He says weakly.

This causes Grimmjow to raise his other hand to the former angle's sternum with a low power **Bala** already active driving it through the poor fallen it instantly vaporizes all the blood, organs, and bone fragments, leaving only a clear hole and his spine. And he was still alive since it was instantly cauterized as well.

Grimmjow then reaches both hands inside his near death opponent and grabs hold of his spin, "Now lets hear you scream mother fucker!" He shouts before he breaks Dohnaseek's causing him to scream in agony at the feeling of his spine being snapped in two before he is then hoisted up and he could then begin to feel his body being pulled in two different directions still holing onto his spine.

The pain it self was unbearable to the fallen as he screamed and screamed, and just as his voice box was about to give out Grimmjow ripped the poor bastard in two. Flinging blood, gore, and feathers all over the street where they landed.

Grimmjow then drops the two pieces of his latest victim's spine and looks up to the moon and lets out a monstrous roar of victory. One that made Ulquiorra reach for a second pillow to cover his ears and one that made every devil and fallen angle for a hundred miles feel a shiver at the power behind it.

Grimmjow was back on the map. And holy shit was he loving it.

**Hey guys that's all for this chapter next I'm either going to post another one from this or get back to my main story Akatsuki Naruto because I haven't done that one in awhile. **

**Anyway Read and Review hope you liked it.**

**Stay Cool **


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own DxD or Bleach

**Hey guys thanks for more reviews and all the favorites. It's awesome to see that you guys like my stories. Well here it is chapter 3. And this might be the only story I'll post for a while because to be honest I'm having a lot of fun with this one. **

Different Worlds

It was a quiet morning in the Occult Research Club, more so than usual. Akeno wasn't teasing Issei like she usually did to the recently added perverted pawn, Kiba wasn't cleaning his sword, and instead he chose to simply stare at it as if it would talk and break the silence, even Koneko was more quiet than usual and she wasn't even eating her sweets like she almost always did everyday, like Kiba she only sat there next to the blonde waiting for something.

They have all been like this since they rescued Issei from a fallen angel last night, which surprisingly wasn't the highlight of the night. No that came just a few minuets after.

Flashback

Issei, Rias, Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno all stood around in different spots of the club after appearing form the teleportation circle they had just saved Issei from a fallen after he tried to kill the pervert thinking he was a stray. "Well I'm glad you aren't completely new to combat Issei it was rather impressive you were able to dodge his spear." Rias complimented her pawn.

"Thank you Buchou. When you dodge angry kendo club members for a few weeks you get used to the idea of dodging." Issei says while Koneko just narrows her eyes since she knew exactly why the kendo girls were after him. _'Pervert.'_

"Well at least we didn't have to waste time healing you we can tell about the enemies we face out there. As you tell from experience fallen angles don't hesitate to kill devils, same goes for regular angles if they get the order to kill they will. Now some of the other supernatural forces out there could be friendly like most of our familiars, and some can be just as deadly if not more like-"

What ever Rias was going to say died in her mouth as a huge wave of power followed by unbelievable pressure that had everyone but Rias and Akeno struggling to stand or in Issei's case on his hands and knees. Yet the same thing everyone felt was shortness of breath, it grew stronger and stronger as everyone could sense rage, fury, and bloodlust in the power, it was terrifying to say the least.

It remained for what seemed like an eternity before it slowly died down and then, while only Koneko could hear it, a roar of victory was heard faintly by the Nekomata and it sounded like a strange mix of panther and human, but that got her thinking was their a Neko out there this strong? She hoped that it wasn't her sister even if she highly doubted it since it felt much stronger.

After everyone recovered and stood up with beads of sweat on their foreheads they all stood there for a moment, before Kiba finished the sentence his king had left unsaid, "Like whatever the fuck that was?" They knew that whatever was out there was a threat since Kiba never cursed. Rias looked down at her feet letting the feeling hang in the air. "Yeah like whatever that was."

Flashback end

It was then that they all heard the doors to their club open then close that they all looked to see Rias walking into the club with what appeared to be files. She walks with somewhat of a nervous or anticipating aura. When she finally got behind her desk she sat down and Akeno leaned over to look at the files with her while the rest choose to stand their and watch from the other side of the room.

They watch as their king and queen look up and down the files that they were given, and not long after they both looked up to the other members of Rias' peerage.

"I believe it's time to have a talk with Cifer-san and Jaegerjaquez-san." Their king says to the while group before pointing to both Koneko and Kiba, "Kiba fetch Cifer, and Koneko Jaegerjaquez. Bring them here as soon as the school day is finished. If what we felt yesterday was anything to go by, it would be better for everyone if we got this out of the way now before they became a problem." They then all turned to go off to their classes, but were stopped when Rias gave them one final command.

"And if they resist, do not engage them. For your own safety, please." She says in a low ominous tone. To which all members nod their heads before walking out the door.

A few hours later

Grimmjow was walking with Ulquiorra towards the bus, and he hated every step he took. The fact that some black winged asshole throws a fucking spear into his ride was still burned into his memory, but after tearing the bastard in half and spending a half-hour in the shower washing all the blood and gore off of him then washing his clothes, maybe the overkill wasn't necessary, but hey still fun.

As they almost made their way on they heard a voice from behind them, "Uh excuse me Cifer-san, Jaegerjaquez-senpai. Would you both please come with us?"

Both Espada look to one another before turning back to the voice to see that it was Yuuto Kiba and a small white harried girl that had the same facial expression as Ulquiorra, which says a lot.  
"Who's asking?" Grimmjow says after looking them over and sees that both of them seem to be ready for a fight in necessary, _'Their prepared at least.'_ And Kiba was about to answer when Ulquiorra spoke for him. "Grimmjow that's Yuuto Kiba and Koneko I've met both of them. Now where would we be going and who is it that ordered you to follow you?" The pale student spoke.

"Well we'd be taking you to the Occult Research Club to speak with our Buchou about the both of you possibly joining our club. So please come with us" Kiba says and was amused at the responses.

"No."

"Lead the way."

This caused the two hollows to glare at one another before Grimmjow sighs and puts his hands in his pockets, "Fine lets get this over with." And with that the four left for the club.

Along the way something caught Grimmjow and Koneko's noses as the two looked towards one another. "You smell like a cat." The white haired-first year says in her usual flat tone of voice. Grimmjow narrows his eyes a bit at her before replying. "Funny thing that. In fact I was going to say the same thing about you." He says proving her point of him being cat like thanks to his sense of smell. While nest to the two Ulquiorra and Kiba stared at the two of them, with Kiba somewhat worried thoughts, '_Damn it Koneko don't piss this guy off. If he's as strong as what we think then it would be best if we made a good impression.'_

And after a short five minuets of the two cat like people staring at each other they finally arrive at the club. Kiba then opens the doors for the four of them to enter and is greeted by Issei sitting nervously on the couch, and Rias with Akeno by the desk waiting for their fellow supernaturals to enter.

Rias was the first to speak after the door shut behind them, "Thank you for coming Cifer-san, Jaegerjaquez-san. Please have a seat and we can begin. We have much to discuss." She says with a serious yet light-hearted tone that tried to ease the two Espada into agreeing with her.

And for now the two did in fact seem to be calm, but if what they had felt last night was anything to go by one of them could get violent fast, and she had a feeling that the blue-haired delinquent, also so known as Grimmjow was most likely responsible for that last night.

"So what do you want from us?" Grimmjow asks not wasting any time. Rias could smile at that somewhat at least Jaegerjaquez didn't waste any time. "Straight to the point then alright we are all quiet curious as to who you two are, or to be more specific 'what' are you?" She says emphasizing what.

Grimmjow smiled, "Huh just like that invite us in and demand we show our true forms. You've pretty big balls for a girl you know that." He then looks over to Ulquiorra who nods before they both concentrated and summoned their powers.

Rias, and the rest of the club were now somewhat confused until they saw that one their clothes rapidly started to shift into a white _hakama_, with a black sash, and a white jacket. While Ulquiorra's was prime and proper looking incredibly neat, Grimmjow's on the other hand was open in the middle revealing his toned chest and abs, and had his sleeves rolled up. But what happened next shocked them as in the middle of where Grimmjow's stomach should be a perfect circle was forming until he was completely see through and small white bone like particles started to form on the right side of his face until it formed and jaw bone of a predator most likely a cat if the teeth were anything to go by. And Ulquiorra the same thing happened only his bone like structure happened to be half a honed helmet on the left side of his head that stopped at his neck.

But the one thing that all the devils in the room noticed even Issei was that they had the same power as the one they sensed last night. Confirming that these were not to fucked with.

"Well those are certainly interesting forms, but that still doesn't answer. What are you two?" Rias asks again, but a tad more sternly. Ulquiorra sighs before reaching up to his face, to which he then plucked out his own eye. At this Rias, Akeno, and everyone that saw it except Grimmjow were shocked speechless that he took out his own eye, but that he didn't even flinch and no blood is coming out of the socket.

But it got even stranger as he crushed his own eye and it turned into sand. "I will explain and show you the world that we once called home." Ulquiorra says, before showing them the human world. "Well what is it? It looks like Japan I don't see what you're getting at Cifer-san." Akeno says confused.

"I was getting to that." He says immediately after. "This is our human world, and from what I can tell both versions of our human world are the same, but there are three other worlds that we roamed." This gets their attention as they all listen closely.

Fist he shows them an incredible compound that looked to be the size of a small country. "This is the Soul Society, or to be more specific the Seireitei its capital. This is where cleansed souls go to live out their second life. It is governed and protected by Soul Reapers or Shinigami, they are the ones who cleanse souls and kill hallows." He then brought up a figure it was a teenager who looked to be around their age with strange bright orange hair and a huge sword on his back wrapped in cloth. But the thing that they noticed the most was that Grimmjow let out a low growl when the orange haired teen appeared.

"This is a Soul Reaper, he may have a different sword than most as all others that I've scene have their zanpakuto in the form of a katana or something similar. They are the ones that kills hollows and cleanse souls to move on."

It was then that Issei spoke up, "You said they kill hollows what are those?" The brown haired devil spoke. Ulquiorra looks at him with his single remaining eye before the picture changed to a dessert with white sands dead looking trees and a full moon in the skies"

"This is the Hueco Mundo where the creatures known as hollows live. It is and endless desert with a full moon that never sets. And it is where Grimmjow and I once called home." This got their attention again as they thought since this is their home that creatures like them would be everywhere, but that wasn't the case.

Ulquiorra then shows them a huge spider-like creature with a huge hole through its chest and a mask of some sorts on its face as it let out a roar that was almost high and low pitch at the same time with an echo. "This is a hollow in its standard form. A hollow is a soul that was either not cleansed in time to reach the Soul Society, or one that had done horrible things in their former life. But unlike shinigami they cannot die of age. Instead they can easily die of hunger, since it is a hollow's curse to wonder for eternity consuming the souls of humans, shinigami, or even other hollows if the soul becomes hungry enough. But their way if the hollow lives it eventually evolves into these."

He then changes it again to a towering new creature that had an elongated black body with white spikes around its neck. It also had a solid white face, red glowing eyes, pointed nose and jagged teeth. "This is what happens when a hollow evolves into a Menos Grande, or Gillian. They gain an incredible increase of power, but at the cost of their individuality. It occurs when a group of powerful normal hollows are together and their energies merge into one. They are common and weak to us."

The next picture that appeared was that of lion, deer, and snake-like hollows. "These are known as Adjuchas, the next step of hollow evolution. These what happens when a Gillian are able to maintain their individuality and continue to feed. True they grow smaller, but their power is tripled as well as their forms return to that of their true hollow appearance before they became a Gillian. Grimmjow was an Adjuchas before he had his mask removed." This only raised more questions then answers for the group as the pale teen continued.

The next figure was that of a women of average height from what they could tell. She had bright blonde hair dark skin, a shark-like tail and body, and a jagged sword arm for her right arm. "This is the final form in our evolution, Vasto Lorde. If we achieve this form then our power is increased tenfold from our Adjuchas form and is the goal of every hollow in the Hueco Mundo. I am a Vasto Lorde. But after a while someone came in with an alternative."

The picture then shifted to a man with brown hair the same style of attire as the two hollows and a sword at his waist on a thrown of pure white.

"This is Sosuke Aizen, he was our leader in the war known as the Winter War by the shinigami. He used a device known as Hogyoku. It was a device made to mix shinigami and hollow powers to form a much more powerful being. And with it he created an army of transformed hollows like us called Arrancar. And even then he formed an elite team if will of the ten strongest hollows called the Espada, which Grimmjow and I were part of.  
He then opens up his shirt to reveal the number four tattooed on his chest along with a perfect hole at the bottom of his neck.

"I was number four and Grimmjow was number six in terms of strength, and from I what I know that's out of around two or three million."

This caused Kiba and Issei to choke on the tea they were drinking as they look to the two in shock, as did everyone else. Rias and Akeno looked to one another before regaining their senses. "What about the third world, you said there were three worlds, right?" Rias asks.

"Yes, but I do not know much about our version of the underworld as it is an endless darkness, but besides that Grimmjow didn't spend much time in there as we somehow ended up here." Rias then watched as the dust stared to fade away and slowly Ulquiorra's eye started to reform. This caused the devils in the room to look at one another, before Rias spoke up. "Well you told me about your world now about ours."

"Our world is ruled by three main supernatural faction. One would be Heaven where the angles and the biblical God rule, and next would be the fallen angles that inhabit the Grigori governed by Azazel, and finally the devils such as ourselves." They then spread their wings revealing the same kind of wings that those people Grimmjow killed had, _'Shit,'_ Grimmjow said in his head.

"Now I'm sorry as I'm going to skip over the history of our races seeing as Grimmjow is almost asleep." Rias pointed out which made Ulquiorra instinctively elbow the blue-haired Espada in the gut waking him up.

"So let me just cut to the chase, after two wars the devils developed a system called the evil piece system that allows us to reincarnate other beings into devils in order to replenish our numbers we developed a system called the Evil Piece system based around the game chess. Using the pieces I have left I would be able to bring you back as a devil in my peerage. In which you would be treated as family and would also be under the protection of the Gremory clan. So I would like to know what you think, would you consider becoming part of the family?" She asks while smiling.

But Grimmjow killed whatever good mood she was in. "Umm that's a no form me. For one I died serving that asshole Aizen, so there's no way in hell I'm becoming another servant to anyone. Renegade for life." Says before using his mastery of **Sonido** to leave the club and show up outside his home.

This of course left the whole club stunned and Rias a little disappointed that he would just bluntly reject her like that, so with hopeful eyes she turned to Ulquiorra, but seeing the look she had he shook his head. "My answer is no as well, but what about a mutual agreement?" He asks getting her hopes up a little.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well from the look you had on your face after Grimmjow rejected your offer I can see that there is a major reason as to why you wanted us and our powers so badly. Care to tell me why?" He asks, seeing that he hit the nail on the head as Rias and even Akeno looked like they were somewhat depressed yet angry.

"Marriage." Was all Rias said.

"I see and you don't want to marry this person. Then what about this is there any way that you can offer us some sort of connections while here, and in return Grimmjow and I will help you anyway we can without joining your peerage." This got her attention as to why these two would ask for protection seeing as how powerful they are, but she was getting desperate. She wanted out of the marriage with that asshole Riser.

"Deal." She said not knowing what they really needed protection from was her own brother since Grimmjow murdered a few devils in the underworld.

Then from what she saw Ulquiorra stood up before going over to Koneko, "The shop is still open Koneko. Would you like to accompany me?" He asks the chocolate eating girl, to which she nods her head before following him out the door.

"Wait!" Rias yells, making him turn around. "What?"

"Humans can't know of the supernatural world. So please change back for our sake at least." Ulquiorra just sighed, "Humans can't see me unless they have Reiatsu which no one is this world does, so therefore I cannot be scene except for the supernatural, although I'm still curious as to why you can see me." But before anyone could ask what he meant he vanished with Koneko in tow.

"Well at least, we didn't need to use any force against them." Kiba says after a few minuets of silent tea drinking.

The rest of them could agree that whatever was in store for them those two would certainly make it interesting.

Meanwhile

Outside an abandoned church on the outskirts of town a small force of pressure was released as a small black portal opened for only a few seconds before it disappeared. However it left a very interesting object behind. A small bluish-clear crystal like ball that began to roll in the wind until it slipped through a hole in the church in which three black winged females were talking, about the next phase of their plan. Completely unaware that the very object that started the Winter War is right under their noses.

**Dun Dun Dun; yeah see if you can guess what it is. Not that hard really**

**Anyway I would've updated earlier, but I was over sea in Ireland fantastic country if I didn't live here in Texas I would sure as hell like to live there. But yeah I got the third chapter out.**

**Anyway read and review please, I always love the feedback. **

**Stay Cool **


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Bleach or DxDChapter 4: Hollow Wings

It had been a few days since their meeting with one of the high ranking devils that watch over the school, and after meeting the Gremory heiress and her peerage the two Espada fell into a few daily routines that both had come to create in order to adapt to the new lives that they had been given.

Ulquiorra started his days with waking up as soon as the sun breached the morning sky, before going downstairs to make his morning tea and read a book that he picks at random from his extensive shelf, since he had a photogenic memory he could remember the exact page that he left off on when he resumed a book he'd left untouched for a week sometimes more.

After getting something to eat in his human form the Espada would then grab his tea in a disposable cup and the book he was reading that day before walking to the bus stop at the end of his street which usually was just him most mornings, and even when there were other people it was only one maybe two at the worst. Ulquiorra wasn't one for conversation instead choosing to read the conversations of others.

After riding the bus for a short time he would be dropped off about five minuets from school at walking speeds. There he would calmly walk while reading at the same time and after arriving at the gate he would throw away the cup before walking to class.

And at the end of the school day Ulquiorra would walk to work about ten minuets form his school and work for the rest of the day unless his boss Chinmi let him out early. After then he would finally go home, train with Grimmjow, do his homework for that day, eat, and finally go to bed.

It was planned and controlled from beginning to end and Ulquiorra was rather comfortable with that he didn't like surprises very much.

And on the other hand Grimmjow's routine was more…vibrant.

Like Ulquiorra he would get up except much later than his fellow Espada, before going to the kitchen and making whatever he felt like that day be it half-burnt eggs or rock hard sausage. After just giving up on making himself food Grimmjow then grabs one or two energy drinks and downs them before he even gets to the door.

Now this is where Grimmjow's greatest change came in, it used to be that he would grab his helmet and ride off on his motorcycle to school, but since some black winged asshole in a suit and fedora destroyed it he now had to either transform and use **Sonido **to get there in record time, or he would just fly there at whatever pace he needed to.

And after thinking of a thousand ways to burn down the school with every one still inside he would either go straight home and wait for Ulquiorra to get back so they could leave to train, or he would stop by the kendo club and tutor/train them till they reached a level that he would be satisfied with, which usually lead to them dropping to the ground from sheer scope and brutality of their new workouts, but hey all the training did pay off when they went to their first tournament.

Flashback

Grimmjow stood in front of the kendo club in his traditional Espada clothes just without the hollow hole and mask. In the recent weeks the club came to a conclusion as Grimmjow trained them and made him an offer. They offered him the chance to officially become the kendo club captain. At first he refused when he thought about how that would cut into his free time. But when old thoughts of his faction to he reluctantly agreed with Murayama and Katase being his vice-captains, which they agreed to whole-heartedly. And if he was being honest it was more entertaining than waiting for Ulquiorra to get home so they could train.

"Well then ladies I can say a few things about this club. One being that you're the only people in this fucking place that know a swordsmen's live is only for the strong seeing as those new entrance exams we put in place are keeping the weak out." This causes the women in the club to somewhat flinch since now to enter the club you either have to defeat someone that is already a member, or go toe to toe with Grimmjow himself for 60 seconds.

Needless to say that they have gotten very few new members, in fact only two, "And secondly after these few weeks of my kind of training you ladies and safely say that tomorrow will be only the first of many victories to come." He says getting smiles and in some cases sadistic grins from the club.

Grimmjow wasn't lying when he said that his kind of training would make the difference between victory and defeat. When they first started it was a lot of training to get their stamina and reflexes up to his standards, which were pretty high, even in his human form. And after getting them up his likening he then beat the shit out of every one of them and pointed out their greatest flaws. And after they corrected those flaws he would beat the shit out of them again and point out another flaw. Lather, rinse, and repeat.

And he still smiled and laughed darkly under his breath when he remembered the last time the perverted trio was caught. He coached them while they were beating them with Akeno watching and giggling way back in the sidelines.

"Well then I hope you all get there bright and early, after all you need to get there soon before the ambulances block the road."

The next day Grimmjow sat there in his gear fully prepared to put someone in the hospital and right now he wanted to see if the girls he tutored/trained will be able to do the same.

After a few minuets feeling the spiritual pressure of everyone in the crowd and other competitors Grimmjow could tell who was who and how strong they were. And surprisingly there were two signatures that were much larger than the rest. One of which felt very familiar, yet the second one also felt familiar as well, but more potent and had a much larger pool. He was about to walk off and transform to find these energies and see whom they were when he saw the kendo team walking towards him. Katase in front holding her **shinai **with Murayama being right behind her with the rest of them falling into formation, so he might have trained them a little too well.

When they all got there they saw that Grimmjow had the Kuoh Academy crest in the middle of his back, and that already had his clothes and **shinai** at the ready for when the tournament started. "Captain it looks like you're all set." Murayama says brushing some hair behind her ear as she opened her bag to grab her **shinai.**

Grimmjow just gives her a toothy grin as he nudges his head over to their competitors as they warm up. And at this Katase shows a grin that almost matched Grimmjow's, "Oh this is going to be fun." She says darkly under her breath as the team goes off to change.

After returning from the changing rooms the team goes to grab their assigned numbers from the front desk, which Grimmjow ironically got the number 6. It was then that all the fighters from Kuoh moved to their assigned area and warmed up. And before they knew the matches had begun with people being called from all kinds of schools and privet clubs all over Japan.

And so they waited for their turns patiently which as it turned out Katase would be the first to fight.

She entered the ring from one side as she watched her opponent enter from the other. He was around average height and had light brown hair with dark brown eyes, and from what she heard he was from one of the independent clubs, and he had this smug little look that she could wait to wipe off. So after both of them bowed to each other they their stances and waited for the ref to start the fight.

And when he did she shot at the boy like a bullet from a gun nailing him in the gut faster than he, or the ref could react. After she jumped back to let him recover Katase saw that the fight was over. He was on his hands and knees throwing up almost on the verge of tears, so she looked to the ref who declared her the winner by TKO before she walked away, "Pathetic," she muttered under her breath.

And that happened with most of their fights ending it only a few seconds, and the ones that lasted longer only happened because their opponent happened to be able to take a punch. By the end of the day six people from different schools or other teams were scent to the hospital by Grimmjow alone, and all together 13.

It was only after the tournament that Grimmjow thought he smelt something familiar, arousal, who would get aroused at a fight? That's when it hit him, that big-breasted black haired devil that was with Rias, _'Shit what was her name?'_ He thought in his head, _'But if she was the first power he felt, who was the second one, because it felt much stronger than her, yet for some reason it feels like some other devil I've met before, but who?'_ That has been the question for the past few days for Grimmjow.

Flashback end

After the absolute ass kicking Kuoh unleashed at the tournament Grimmjow could be found walking to the bus when Ulquiorra showed up beside him, "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" The blue-haired hollow asks, to which he only gets the usual blank stare.

"Chinmi called and informed me to not show up. But there is an actual I came looking for you. Follow me, we have to go see Rias." And with that Ulquiorra began to walk away. And Grimmjow could only sigh knowing that he had to other wise he'd never hear the end of it.

After the two Espada enter the club Grimmjow takes a seat near Koneko as she was eating some of her sweets, while Ulquiorra sat in one of the empty chairs as Akeno started to both him some tea. And even if he'll never admit it Akeno was the one person who better tea than him.

After a few minuets of quiet talk between Koneko and Grimmjow Rias came forth out of the club's showers in nothing, but a towel.

"Oh Cifer-san, Jaegerjaquez-san I didn't expect you two to be here so soon. Excuse me for a moment." She said before going to get dressed. "So what are we here for?" Grimmjow asks loud enough that she can hear him through the wall making Ulquiorra put his head in his palm mumbling about no patience.

"Well Jaegerjaquez-san you and Cifer-san are because-" she was interrupted by Grimmjow, "Stop calling me Jaegerjaquez-san makes me feel like that asshole Aizen. Grimmjow is fine, and call him Ulquiorra. That way he doesn't feel too pompous."

Rias blinks a few times before shrugging her shoulders, "Alright then Grimmjow the reason that I called you both here today is…." She trailed off a bit at the end before finding her voice again, "We would much appreciate it if you two could give us some assistance if the situation arises." This causes them to put on a serious look.

"What kind of situation would we be dealing with?" Ulquiorra asks making Grimmjow cast him a glare. "Well Issei made contact with the enemy unknowingly, he befriended a young nun earlier today, and I forbade him from going anywhere near her again. But knowing him it's only a matter of time before he does something stupid."

Grimmjow again interrupted her, "So you want us on damage control if shit goes down." Rias nods towards the hollow. Both Espada look to one another before Grimmjow lets out a sigh, "If I say no then he'll just strong arm me into doing it. Fuck it I'm in, besides it was getting way too boring around here." He says before scratching Koneko behind her hidden ears making the white-haired first year purr.

Kiba and Rias look at him with questioning looks while Akeno was giggling into her hands, "What I'm a cat based hollow, I know what makes us tick." It was then that he tried to get up only to find that Koneko had latched onto his arm trying to get more the exhilarating feeling that had been there only a few moments ago.

Grimmjow looks at her with narrowed eyes before he tries to shack her off only to find that she had his arm in a vice like grip, which told him she wasn't letting go anytime soon. Ulquiorra buries his head into his palm again as Akeno's laughing grew a little louder. "Poor Grim-kun, the big scary panther can't the kitten off of him." Which earned her a glare from said panther only adding to her giggles. "Coming from the girl who nearly creams her pants watching me beat the shit out of people." Grimmjow retorts while walking out the door with Ulquiorra closely behind.

The following morning Grimmjow woke up same as usual only he felt something small on his chest. Opening his eyes he sees a small white kitten on the middle of his chest curled into a little ball. Grimmjow couldn't help, but stare as he looked around the room wondering if it was a stray that had climbed in through a window, or if Ulquiorra or Koneko had put it in here.

But since both of those people had the personality of a fucking rock he went with the former. And for some reason he just didn't feel like moving at all today he said fuck it went back to sleep.

Later that day

Koneko was in somewhat of a panic, why? Because Shiro was missing and for some reason wasn't answering her summons, so by this point in time she was getting quiet worried. She looked to her king and Rias shook her head telling her rook that she hadn't found the cat. She was about to go back to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's place when the blue-haired hollow walked in thought the door, with Shiro on top of his head, who was very contempt to not move.

"Shiro." Koneko said opening up her arms expecting the cat to just jump into them, but Shiro actually hesitated for a moment before jumping, she then gave a look towards Grimmjow that he simply shrugged off. So they both went over to the couch and waited for Rias and the others.

The first to arrive was Kiba, followed by Rias, and then Akeno, and finally Issei and Ulquiorra walked in last. "Well now that we're all here Issei I believe Koneko gave you one of her jobs, good luck then Issei." And with that the brown-haired boy sighed before waking out the door to his bike.

"And as for you two," Rias says addressing the two Espada, "You need to meet the other devil that controls this territory so her peerage won't think that you're strays, but then again it's not your safety I'm worried about." Grimmjow only lets out a sigh that told he was listening while Ulquiorra remain impassive while drinking his tea.

And by now Akeno had noticed that both Koneko and Shiro were under Grimmjow's control as he was scratching both of them behind the ears getting both devil and familiar to purr, "Ara Ara looks like Grim-kun has become quiet the pussy magnet. Fufufuf although I don't think that's the kind he was hoping for." She says laughing into her hands.

Now both Espada with Rias and Akeno were on their way to meet the other high-class devil within the school, Sona Sitri. By now Grimmjow kind of had the same feeling as Ulquiorra he was just bored out of his skull and would do anything to get away from this place. So when Rias and Akeno both stopped in their tracks and looked to one another both hollows could tell something was up.

"From the looks on your faces I'm guessing something got to Issei?" Grimmjow asks receiving a worried glance from Rias, "We need to hurry it feels like he's loosing a fight, badly," and with that the four left to get Kiba and Koneko.

Arriving at the house in which Rias could feel Issei getting his ass kicked Rias nudged her head forward to Koneko who simply walked up to the door and knocked the whole door off its hinges and into a thousand pieces and they were greeted by the sight of Issei bleeding on the ground next to a terrified looking blonde nun and a man that had silver hair and what looked like a sword made of light.

"Well, well more shitty devils. Can't say this is bad that just means I get to kill more of you. Which is great for me!" See says while dodging a lightning bolt from Akeno. "Oh my was that close the shitty devil almost had me."

It was then that Ulquiorra stepped up putting his hand on Akeno's shoulder letting her know that he would take care of it. "Oh and what's this not a devil, but some shitty devil lover. Doesn't matter I'll still kill you for being with these shitty creatures!" HE then begins to laugh like a maniac, but not the level of Grimmjow when he gets into one of his moods.

"Trash." Ulquiorra says making the crazed exorcist stop his laughing, "Who the hell are you calling trash shitty devil lover!? I'm going to gut you like a fish!" He then charges while Ulquiorra released some of his power summoning Murcielago to intercept the incoming blade of light.

But what next was not an interception, Ulquiorra's blade cut through the light blade like it wasn't even there. Seeing the shocked expression on Freed's was amusing to Grimmjow who laughed lowly. And before Freed even knew how to react Ulquiorra adjusted his grip on his sword before he slammed the handle of his sword on Freed's nose breaking it in the process. But it didn't stop there as next he had three equally well placed and deep slashes on his shoulders and chest before a powerful sidekick sent him through a wall into the next room where he lay still conscious, but not moving.

Issei looked to the pale teen in shock that he had just kicked Freed's ass so while he couldn't land a single attack on the crazy silver haired exorcist. But he was broken out of his thoughts when Akeno spoke up. "Buchou I sense fallen angels and more exorcists on their way fast. We need to move." Rias nods and has Koneko pick up Issei while they looked around for Grimmjow and Ulquiorra only to find that they were already gone.

"Wait Buchou we have to save Asia!" Issei yelled out, "Issei we can't take anyone who isn't part peerage sorry, but we need to leave." And with that they left in a flash of red thanks to Rias' spell.

And now Issei was pissed Rias had left Asia at the mercy of that psychopath Freed and the fallen angels when she came to rescue him along with the rest of her peerage and the two hollows, but Issei can say one thing he never wants to fight Ulquiorra, considering that he beat Freed in three moves and then again they didn't even see him move to slash him like that. But after Rias chewed him out about the war that they had finished and the risks of going near her again he reluctantly agreed to be more careful when it came to people like his ex-girlfriend Yuuma and other things involving fallen angels, but he knew that if he saw Asia it would be like nothing happened seeing as she seemed so sweet and innocent.

The next day Grimmjow could be scene walking into the clubroom after his daily kendo practice, but for some reason he felt like Katase and Murayama were beginning to pick up on some of his more questionable traits. Meaning that both of them after spending a good amount of time with him have become battle fanatics. And he thinks that Katase might be coming onto him, not that he was complaining she seemed attracted to power and if his nicknames around the school were anything to go by he had been gathering by storm, as the second prince of Kuoh, Grimmjow the reaper, for those who saw him at his fights, and his personal favorite, The King. Ah that one felt good to him.

By anyway as he was going through the doors he could here yelling specifically it sounded like it was coming from Rias and Issei.

And as he just got inside Issei collided with his chest sending the brown-haired boy to the ground. Before he got up and stormed off. Grimmjow then looks to Rias, and if looks could kill Issei would be 6 feet under right now. So deciding to have some fun Grimmjow grins, "Boy you look upset what'd he do, try to fuck you on your period?" This makes Rias spit out her tea and Akeno laugh out loud at her friend's expense. And for a second there he thought he saw Ulquiorra with a small smile on his face, but that just seemed ridiculous.

Rias after calming down and glaring at Akeno sits down at her desk before massaging her temples, "That boy insists that he goes to try and save the nun. He just won't listen, and it's getting frustrating to the point of maddening." She says before she sees that both Koneko and Kiba are also gone, "And it seems that he also managed Koneko and Kiba to go with him. Great." She finishes sarcastically, "Well what are you planning to do about it little red?" Grimmjow asks getting a glare.

"I'm going to make a call and see if we can take care of these fallen without starting another war. You two might as well go home this isn't your fight. And besides I think Grimmjow would make too much of a mess." She says as Grimmjow started to laugh.

Later in the night

Grimmjow was now bored out of his mind, again. Rias had blatantly said that a fight was going to happen, yet told him to not come. That was just insulting to Grimmjow that was like telling someone about an awesome party that was about to happen, but then you tell someone fuck off you aren't invited. So here he sat waiting for bullshit anything to happen.

And as it turned out he didn't have to wait too long and what happened was bigger than he could've imagined, he felt something that he hadn't felt in ages, he felt exact same energy that created not only him, but the entire Arrancar army. The Hogyoku was within his grasp and with it the power of a Vasto Lorde. So in his rush to claim what he felt belonged to him he completely transformed exposing the world to his ridiculous Spiritual Pressure and then flew off towards the energy, which happened to be coming from what looked like an abandoned church.

Earlier

Raynare lay there broken and bruised, and she was pissed. The reason behind this was simply because she had been beaten by the same pervert she killed earlier in the month, and now he was a devil that happened to have one of the 13 Longinus, Boosted Gear. At first when she went down into the lower part of the church to complete the ritual to extract the nun's scared gear, The Twilight Healing, she had expected it go over smoothly.

But before she could go down there three devils burst into the church and start to tear through her rouge exorcists before Issei ran down the steps past her to reach Asia. This alone didn't concern her as she had left that maniac Freed down there just in case one got past. But when the other two blocked her off from the ritual, which on the other hand she couldn't stand so she had to fight them in order to complete her goal.

And after a fight that she thought would've been much easier, she made it down there to find Freed out cold and the devil crying over the nun's corps. So naturally she simply rushed past him to get to the gear, but she was again blocked only by Issei this time.

Getting tired of the annoyance that he had come to be she fought him, and actually lost!

Now here she stood on the ground watching as two more devils, ones that felt much stronger than the other three came in through the front door and from what she could sense Mittelt and Kalawarner were most likely dead.

And she watched as they turned the former corps of the nun into a devil and she even had to scared gear back. Great another devil with a scared gear to deal with, perfect.

She knew that she was going to die, but as the devils were talking she could hear a small voice in the back of her mind.

"**What do you desire? Raynare the fallen angel what is it that you desire the most?"** This voice asks within her head she at first was shocked and confused, but as she could hear the devils sounded like they were about to finish their conversation, and then kill her. So she said the hell with it and started to talk to the voice.

"Power I desire power, not only to impress Azazel-sama, but to live. I want to live." She says in her mind. Before the voice responded, **"Then you shall live."** It said before a small blue colored translucent crystal rolled towards her and before she knew power exploded form it, changing her in a whole new way.

"**Enjoy the power of those who are in eternal hunger Raynare."**

Then she stood up, but she could instantly tell that she was different she could feel something much like the power she sensed when that idiot Dohnaseek died. She had become something new to the world, she had become the first Arrancar born of a fallen angel.

While this was happening Rias and her peerage snap to where they felt a new boost of power, turning they saw Raynare back on her feet with what looked like part of a mask down the right side of her face and a clear hole through the middle of her stomach and she seemed three times stronger if not more.

While this happened they didn't notice the small crystal rolling slowly towards Kiba as he to had a similar conversation with a voice telling it about his desire of revenge towards the Holy Swords, before he also changed into a form similar to that of Raynare only his mask was four thick bone lines along side both his eyes, and his hollow hole was right in the middle of his chest.

The rest of the remaining devils could only look on in shock as both Kiba and Raynare had transformed into Arrancars, and she was about to say something when Grimmjow's presence overwhelmed everyone in the building, and not close behind was that of Ulquiorra.

Raynare now stood in fear once again whatever the voice had done it not only transformed her giving her power beyond her that of which she thought possible, but had also nearly knocked her unconscious, but she was awake long enough to see the form of a man with blue hair that had energy much like hers only a hundred times more potent and larger.

Rias and the rest of the conscious devils in the room turned to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra as they quickly grabbed a crystal on the ground next to Kiba before placing it into a strange black and purple cube. Grimmjow than bent over and picked up the now naked Raynare and placed her over his shoulder before Ulquiorra picked up Kiba as well. "They have just been turned into hollow hybrids, give them some rest before questioning them we need to get them some where else fast." Ulquiorra said.

Now Rias was about to argue, but she held her tongue as both of the Espada had much, much more experience when it came to hollows than them. So they let them go as quickly as they came leaving everyone else in relative shock and silence.

"We'd better get moving. I'm sure Kiba will be fine. Issei grab Asia." Akeno said trying to comfort Rias.

She nodded her head before they all left in a teleportation spell.

And after arriving at the club room Rias had one good hope in her mind. If Kiba turned out to be anything close to what Grimmjow or Ulquiorra had, then Riser could kiss his future wife goodbye. But as she thought about that the thought of Raynare having that kind of power, or worse trying to give that over to the Grigori was a terrifying thought.

But then again both of them had mentioned that Grimmjow once had a faction under his command, maybe with some convincing Raynare might be under his command instead of Azazel. That could work out, maybe?

But she had to put those worries to rest as only time could answer those questions.

Meanwhile

In a dark room sat an old man with a cane this old man had two huge files in front of him with the numbers 4 and 6 on the top of them. And before sat four other people the first being a child with silver hair, the second having dark red hair in a ponytail, the third being completely bald, and final one being the only women with bright orange hair, and all of them had a sword next to them as they waited for their orders.

"You are to find these Arrancar that escaped and eliminate them, understood?" The old man says in a stern voice.

"Hai So-Taicho!"

And then they vanished.

**Hey guys I got this one out and I'm probably going to try and get out a chapter of New Ninja in a New World before MK X comes out which I think is doable. **

**Anyway Read and Review I always enjoy feedback.**

**Stay Cool **


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Bleach or DxD

Chapter 5: Fire bird meets Cat and Bat

**I'm back ladies and gentlemen the wait is over. I'm out for the summer and I'll be posting like crazy at least until I leave to visit relatives in New York, but until then, enjoy. **

It had been a few hours since the rather sudden and unexpected transformations of both Raynare and Kiba, and Rias along with her peerage were still waiting for Grimmjow and Ulquiorra to tell them what happened. But that had been a few hours ago and the two Hollows have yet to contact them regarding the state of her knight and the Fallen.

But as things stood right now she could wait after all it had only been a few hours, and from what she saw the transformation they undertook was quiet violent and looked painful. Especially when the hollow hole was formed.

She looks to her left and can see her best friend and queen Akeno standing there with both Issei and her new bishop Asia. Akeno looked quiet troubled even if she was smiling it was only a façade for Issei, Asia and Koneko trying to keep them from trying to go find Kiba. After all if Issei was willing to go after a girl that had only met twice then she knew for sure he would try to go after Kiba especially if Raynare was involved, as he clearly had a hatred for the fallen angel.

She sighs knowing that eventually they he would eventually question the two Espada's motives for suddenly appearing and then taking the newly created hybrids. And if she was being honest, she had questions of her own.

She wasn't stupid when she saw the crystal that Grimmjow had so quickly grabbed, it was the Hogyoku that they had spoken of in the meeting that they had when they were first introduced to their kind.

She knew that it was the same device that turned them into Arrancars in the first place, but would they need it if that was all it could do? Unless there was another function to the strange crystal that they neglected to mention, but what it was she could only wonder.

She saw Issei stand up to walk over to her when the doors opened revealing Ulquiorra with a somewhat drossy looking Kiba behind him. "He and the other are stable, and quiet frankly I'm surprised that they survived the transformation. But seeing as your species is somewhat suited to our abilities and able to see us I should have expected it." The pale Arrancar stated, before having to move as Rias ran up to hug Kiba followed by a smiling Akeno and the rest of a concerned peerage.

"Thank you for your concern Buchou, but I'm fine now, really I feel stronger than ever." Kiba says to his concerned king. Who looks at her knight skeptically before turning towards Ulquiorra who nodded and motioned his to the left signaling that he wanted to speak with her privately.

When Kiba went to greet the other members of the peerage Rias and Ulquiorra went off to the side to speak to one another. "Well, how is he Cifer-san? Has anything happened during his transformation that might be caused for concern?" Rias asks worried for her blonde swordsmen.

"Well Kiba's health is no way in any danger the Hogyoku made sure of that, but while looking at his energy signal he will most likely have a tough time adjusting to the way hollows fight while in his Arrancar form." Rias raised an eyebrow while looking at the paled Espada, "Come again, Cifer-san. His hollow form, what is he able to freely change between devil and hollow?" She asks curious to Kiba's condition.

"I believe so seeing as he now uses what another form of energy foreign to me. I believe it was called manna or something that powers his magic. But before he subconsciously turned back into a hollow when he fell asleep, as he had both his mask and hole present he leaked a great amount of spiritual pressure. So he could transform from devil to hollow if he concentrated and pushed enough energy into it."

Rias nodded for the explanation before a question popped up in her mind. "Wait just a moment what happened to Raynare? She was also transformed correct?" Rias asks, to which the pale teen sighed. "She was quiet the handful, but after Grimmjow force fed her some alcohol she calmed down. But then again that could be the alcohol. Anyways knowing I best be getting back, before Grimmjow does something idiotic and damages the house or kills Raynare."

And with that he released his hollow form before using **Sonido** to leave for his house. and confront Grimmjow as well as an intoxicated Raynare.

Earlier that morning: At the Espada house

Raynare could some up her past three days as one word, shit. First she has to deal with that annoying maniac Freed and his obsession with blood, then the little brat that had the twilight healing as well as her 'attempted' rescuer the reincarnated devil that served Gremory. Then as she was about to make her escape with the Twilight that annoying little pervert and two of his devil friends came to rescue her. But the worst part was, SHE ACUALLY LOST TO THE LITTLE SHIT! That in of itself was enough to ruin her week. But it wasn't all-bad she got a major power boost, all be it at the cost of excruciating pain, before collapsing.

But when she awoke she saw the blonde haired devil next to her with the a hole exactly like the one she had through part of his body and four lines of white bone looking material along the inside and outside of his eyes, the outside going to his temple and the inside his cheek bone. She tried to spring up and finish him off as he was out cold and looked quiet weak, but the key word was tried. For when she did try to do that felt immediate pain in her well….everywhere, so moving anytime soon was out of the question. She could always glare him to death though. Worth a shot.

But after awhile she quickly grew bored as she sat there recovering strength she felt like something was on her face so she tried to scratch it. Only when she did she felt a hard boney type of material that completely covered the left part of her face from her forehead, down her temple, past her cheek bone and ended at the tip of her chin leaving her eye exposed. She then turned to a mirror to see what it looked like and when she did she didn't freak out like she expected herself to instead she admired it as if she knew it was there her whole life and now she simply saw it like any other body part.

While she was looking at her self she heard what sounded like footsteps she turned and saw the door open to reveal the person she caught a glance of last night. He was tall, attractive, and looked to be around seventeen, but from the energy he gave off something told her he was a bit older than that. He was also shirtless and she could see that he was built, very well built with a solid eight pack that complemented the rest of him, ranging from his toned and muscled arms, to his sculpted chest, his sky blue hair, and his piercing blue eyes that wanted to drill a hole through her head….wait what?

Yeah she checked again and saw that he held some food that looked like eggs, and that he was indeed looking at her and the devil. "Here's some food." He said before setting the plates down and walking out the door, but not before turning around to look at Raynare a second time.

"And for crying out loud woman wipe the drool off your chin, it'll start to drip on the bed if you keep that up." Grimmjow states annoyed at being on babysitting duty while Ulquiorra looks over the Hogyoku to try and figure out how it transformed both of the supernatural beings without being used by someone else like Aizen had done to them.

Because when he tried he didn't get a damn thing out of that thing.

Grimmjow's statement took Raynare for a loop as she wiped her mouth of the droll she had no idea was coming out and started staring at him with growing anger, "How dare you speak to me like that human! You should be honored to have a fallen angel in your presence. You're lucky that I'm not at full strength; otherwise I'd kill you where you stood for speaking to me in such a manner!"

Now this threw Grimmjow for a loop as he stood there in shock and very quickly, rage. And by now his human form faltered giving Raynare a chance to look at the now hollowfied Grimmjow in his Espada form, and quiet frankly it both impressed her by the sheer amount of power she could feel rolling off him in waves, and with the bone jaw and hollow hole she thought it only made him more attractive. Like a predator that had found its next meal, but the make up under his eyes….eh still pretty good looking to her.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. If you say anything like that to me again then so help me I'll shove a whole bottle of whiskey down your throat!" Grimmjow threatened, to which Raynare smirked, "I'd like to see you try."

This made the blue-haired Espada grin like a psychopath before he used **Sonido** to disappear only to come right back with a very large bottle of bourbon. To which Raynare paled. "Now open wide honey it's time for your medicine!" Grimmjow shouts before he screwed off the lid, used his spiritual pressure to hold her down, and forced the contents of the bottle down her throat.

With Ulquiorra slowly shacking his head to in the back ground before he slowly walked away from the scene.

"Tch, annoying woman." After that was done Grimmjow shifted back into his human form convinced that she was out cold tossed the bottle in the trash, and was about to walk out of the room. But before he could do that a pair of arms wrapped around his neck bringing him down onto the bed to show that they belonged to a blushing Raynare. With him back in his human form and Raynare still in her Arrancar form she was physically stronger than him forcing him under her as she was clearly flushed and wanted something from him. And Grimmjow had an idea of what she wanted from the look she was giving him.

"Noww *hic* where do yyou think you're gooing hot stuff? I don't *hic* want you to leave just yet. Let's *hic* playy a game." She said as she drunkenly tried to grind on him, and if Grimmjow was being honest even in her disorientated state it was still getting quiet the reaction from the Espada.

"Oh my *hic* what's this?" She says reaching down to grab Grimmjow's growing erection. "You're a big boyy aren't you hmmm. Well *hic* why don't we jusssst helmp…" Whatever she was going to say after that died when she finally passed out on top of Grimmjow snoring.

With said hollow now upset at a lost opportunity. "Of course with my fucking luck this happens."

Present

Ulquiorra comes back from his meeting with Rias and her peerage to find Grimmjow in more frustrated mood, but let that go as he went back into his room to examine the Hogyoku. Now Ulquiorra was smart any one that served in the Arrancar army could tell you that, but he wasn't quiet the scientist that the former insane number 8 was, as he was unofficially the head of research and development.

But even with him one of the more intelligent Espada he still had no clue how to use the Hogyoku, it was like trying to unlock a door blindfolded, juggling a hundred keys at once trying to find the one, and at the same time the lock on the door changes positions every now and then. So progress on how to actually use the damn thing was going quiet slow.

But he knew that since Grimmjow in his eternal wisdom would eventually piss off more supernatural beings than he could count he should try to find the key to evolve his fellow hollow. After all powerful allies at this point were slim to none, so the two needed all the power they could get.

But unfortunately after a few hours of examining the Hogyoku he was in no way, shape, or form closer to unlocking it. Better luck tomorrow.

The next day

Ulquiorra woke up to the early sunrise and began his morning ritual same as he always did, however there were two major differences this morning. The first being that the two hollows shinigami hybrids now had a different kind of hybrid living under their roof with them and so far she was quiet used to getting her way. However after a few failed attempts at trying to toss out some orders that changed very quickly.

When Grimmjow snapped at her again.

"Shut the fuck up! You are under our house! Living because I saved your life! If you so much as for a second try to think you're better than me I will tear you limb from fucking limb like that other fallen prick with the hat! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!? Grimmjow shouted bringing all his spiritual pressure on her, dropping her to her hands and knees head hanging low.

"Hai Grimmjow-sama." Was all she answered.

This had Ulquiorra raise an eyebrow at the complete one-eighty she just pulled, while Grimmjow smirked, "Alright then now that, that is taken care of we need to go. I don't want to deal with Sona again. Stuck up bitch."

At Kuoh

Now at this point in time Grimmjow sat in his usual seat right in front of Akeno who he was currently trying to ignore, and a few seats to the left of Rias.

"So Grim-kun I overheard that you had to deal with that fallen one that was also transformed, what did you do to her, I'm curious. Was she a bad girl that needed to be punished, or was the alcohol treatment just for amusement?" Akeno asks leaning forward on her desk making her breasts look bigger. Grimmjow looked back at her and could tell that he wouldn't be able to get away without talking to her so he just sighed.

"She got on my nerves and I dealt with her, and now…well she's got a much better attitude towards me."

IT was at this point that the teacher came in with a very familiar looking black-harried female student. "Class I would like you to meet your new classmate. Please introduce yourself." The teacher said gesturing to the new student.

"Hello my name is Amano Yuuma, please take care of me." The introduction left Akeno to scowl at the fallen angel, she didn't even change into a different disguise she just used the same one that she used last time when she was trying to kill Issei. Plus the way she looked towards Grimmjow sent warnings off in her head, she now had a rival for Grimmjow's attention.

After school: Occult Research club

Issei wanted to jump and kill the woman before him. Right now in the club was none other than Raynare in her fallen form no less staring at all of them as if they were lower than her. It's like the ass kicking had no affect on her at all, still a bitch.

And Kiba and Koneko were also pretty pissed that she was here seeing as she tried to kill them along with their new bishop and healer Asia. However they noticed that her demeanor changed in an instant when the two hollows entered the room, so they correctly assumed that she like the rest of them were intimidated by the other worldly creatures.

It was after most of Rias' peerage members left for jobs that Ulquiorra noticed Rias looked quiet uncomfortable or even depressed for some reason. And using his previously acquired knowledge that he had on the girl, he knew it took a lot to make her uncomfortable especially with people like Issei and Akeno. So guessing that something was about to happen he made his way over to her.

"Judging by your facial expressions I'm guessing that something of great importance will soon be here. And from the sense of dread you get on your face when none of your peerage members aren't looking, I'm guessing that the event you were so concerned about will soon be here." Ulquiorra says to the redheaded devil to which she nods as a yes towards him.

"Yes, my family as well as the family of my fiancé are starting to push a bit more aggressively pushing for the marriage to happen sooner and if I can't figure something out to try and fight this then I'm afraid I'll no other choice, but to marry against my will." Rias says with a depressed tone in her voice that left Ulquiorra somewhat intrigued and he was about to comment on how he and Grimmjow could help seeing as it was part of the deal where they remain under her family's influence and protection while they provide her with some assistance time to time.

But Grimmjow beat him to it, "Well then, tell them just to fuck off. It's your life you should be able to do what ever the hell you want with it. So when it's about to go down just say 'go fuck yourself' and walk right out the door. Simple as that." This left Ulquiorra and Rias to sweat drop at the simplicity of the sixth Espada's plan.

But if she was completely honest with herself she actually wanted to do exactly that. Tell everyone that it was her life, but she has tried that before and they just don't listen.

And as she walked back to her desk she couldn't help, but mumble about her family never listening to her requests.

A few days later

School had just ended and Grimmjow was walking out the door of his last class, and unsurprising to him there were more than a few girls that had hearts in their eyes when they saw him. This became part of his daily life where he accidentally attracted way too much attention from the female population of Kuoh causing most of the guys in the school to resent him, or if they managed to piss him off fear him.

But Grimmjow could care less about what people thought about him if they didn't like him then tough shit. Besides he always had the last laugh, he could kill them then consume their soul for the fun of it.

So as he was about to make his way out the door he heard someone call his name. Groaning he turned around and was greeted by Issei and Asia jogging to catch up to him, "Grimmjow-senpai wait for a second. Are you going to the club?" Asia asks to which the Espada nods before she smiles brightly, "Oh good we're headed that way ourselves do you mind if we join you?" She asks a little more shyly as Grimmjow started to stare right at her.

"Sure why not." Was all he said before walking out the door, followed closely by Asia dragging Issei along with her.

A few minuets later while Asia was trying to make small talk with both Issei and Grimmjow, said hollow could that Issei wasn't completely focused on Asia like he was any other time she was talking to him. 'This might have something to do with Rias and her marriage.'

It was then that Grimmjow was about to comment on Issei's mood when out of nowhere Issei was punched in the back of the head, by none other than the other members of the perverted trio, Matsuda, and Mothohama. And they looked pissed at their friend.

"How could you!" Matsuda yells at his downed friend. "First you hang out with all the hot chicks, get one to live with you, and after we showed you our special VIP spot, you send us the creepiest party even imagined, now this! You are dangerously close to not being our friend any more Issei!" The bald haired pervert yells at him.

This leaves Grimmjow and Asia sort of confused as both of them have no idea what is going on. "Look Issei we were going to take you somewhere special tomorrow, but after seeing you with our mortal enemy we have to tell you man, don't expect any favors from us for a while." Mothohama says a bit more calmly than his balding friend. Issei stared at them in shock did they just say they weren't going to take on any more peeking trips!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Issei shouts at the tops of his lungs, "What have I done! Tell me my friends what can make you forgive me!?" He asks in a bit of a frenzy. This causes the two to look to one another before nodding simultaneously before pointing accusing fingers at the blue-haired teen a few feet away.

"Stay away from his kind!" They yell, "His kind like Yuuto, Cifer, and him have been our sworn enemies since we can remember. Or did you forget that we're supposed to hate pretty boys?"

Now Matsuda would've continued his rant if the temperature around them didn't drop by a bit and if there wasn't so much killing intent coming from Grimmjow, "What did you call me?" He asks, his tone was deathly calm and cold. By now the two boys were shaking, "Did you just call me, a fucking pretty boy? Please tell me if I heard wrong, please tell me that I did not just hear you call me a mother fucking pretty boy! Because if you did then well…." he then picks up the two boys by their shirt collars, "…this situation wouldn't end well for you two."

At his point Issei thought he should try to help his friends, but then again Grimmjow was terrifying to him and just about everyone else he knew, so he chose his life over theirs.

'Sorry guys, I'm not ready to die just yet.' Issei said in his head as he stood next to a nervous looking Asia.

By now the other two members of the perverted trio knew they fucked up pretty bad by insulting the school psycho, and were now just looking for a way out. "Tell me did you call me what I think you called me? And be honest." He says again with an illusion of calm. They look to one another before shakily nodding their heads. And before they knew they were sent sailing in two different directions by a pissed of Grimmjow.

And that was what Kiba and Koneko walked in on, "Umm senpai, do you think they'll be ok?" Kiba asks, which Koneko's monotone voice as well as Grimmjow still angry tone of voice came in together, "Don't care."

As they were all walking to the club Koneko tugs on Grimmjow's sleeve and looks him in the eye before nudging her head towards his back. This leaves the Arrancar to sigh as he stops and leans down for her to climb on. Asia raises an eyebrow in question as to what just happened as Koneko was now on Grimmjow's shoulders scratching his scalp. She looks over to Kiba who was sweat dropping at the scene.

"I can tell you're wondering why they are doing that, well when they first met each knew that the other is part cat so, they took the old saying 'I scratch your back you scratch mine' literally and since then Grimmjow massages her ears when they are sitting together in the club after school and she rubs his scalp on the way there. It's a cat thing really, they just know where to make the other relax, as you can tell since senpai has calmed down a bit." Asia discreetly looked back to the two and she agreed that he no longer looked like a psychopathic killer.

But the one thing that everyone walking silently agreed on was to not mention to either of the neko beings was that they both purr quiet loudly while the other is working.

It was when they all arrived at the clubroom to find Rias standing next to some other woman with both silver hair and eyes in a French maid's outfit that everyone knew something was up. They look and can see that Akeno was by her king's side while Ulquiorra was calmly sitting on the couch in his Arrancar form sipping tea who looked over to them for a second before choosing to ignore them and go back to his tea.

Seeing that his fellow Espada had dropped his disguise he followed suit shifting into his true form with his bone jaw and hollow hole forming, along with his usual Espada outfit he then takes his place next to Ulquiorra on the couch in a much more casual position leaning back with his arms over the back as he let loud a bored yawn showing off his razor sharp teeth.

It was then that Rias stepped forward to meet with her peerage that the woman in the maid's uniform moved mover to the two Espada. "Cifer-san, I believe this is the other hollow that you mentioned a few moments ago, correct?" She says her tone completely serious like Ulquiorra Grimmjow knew if he acted too immature Ulquiorra would **Cero** his arm off. So taking a deep breath to calm himself he looked into her silver eyes before introducing himself, "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez sixth Espada, pleased to meet you."

Now Grimmjow wouldn't have usually said the last part, but the look this woman had reminded him of Harribel a bit in the way she carried herself. This woman like the female Espada had seen many battles and being the representation of destruction he knew what seeing real battles in war looked like.

True he had technically only been in three real battles at the beginning of the Winter War, but in two of those he came out on top against the orange-harried bastard while in the third his former comrade attacked him from the side. 'Not that Nnoitra ever treated the other Espada like they were brothers in arms in the first place, but seriously fuck that guy.' Grimmjow finished a miniature rant in his head. It was then that a magic circle appeared on the other side of the room, followed very closely by a blaze of fire with a young blonde haired teen standing in the middle of it in a well-made suit.

He carried an air of arrogance around him that almost made Grimmjow gag, he knew that he was prideful, but not this bad.

"Ah, and Riser has arrived in the human realm. I've come all this way to see you, my beloved Rias." Was all he said which followed three more reactions from the group in front of him.

Issei bluntly asked, "Ok who's this douche?"

Followed by Ulquiorra giving his input on what he thought of the young devil, "Trash."

And finally Grimmjow, "Ok dude, I've know you for like twelve seconds, and I already want to kill you."

That caused everyone to sweat drop and Grayfia to look towards the Espada in annoyance, but she continued on anyway putting Grimmjow in the easily angered category in her mind, "This gentleman is Lord Riser Phenex. He is a pureblooded devil of noble birth, third heir in line to the house of Phenex." She finished. Leaving Issei to asks the obvious question, "And that means?"

"And that means he also fiancé to head of the next house of Gremory. Lady Rias and him have been engaged for quiet some time now. "

"Ok I take back what I said." This draws attention from the room as they look to Grimmjow, "I don't just want kill you anymore. I want to turn you to ashes and consume your soul just to see if I like them a bit more charred then usual." This earns him a look of hate from Riser, a face palm from Ulquiorra and Rias, and a stern look from Grayfia.

As Akeno pours Riser his tea Riser can't help but look at the two strange being that are sitting across from him. The pale one seems to be the calm and more collected of the two, while the blue-haired one that insulted him was much more casual, and the more spontaneous violence kind of person he could help, but notice that their energy was very different from anything he had felt before.

"Ah this tea prepared by my Rias' queen is most delicious." He comments on the tea Akeno had given to him and the two people that were not members of Rias' peerage. "Rias would be so kind as to introduce the two across from us as Riser has never scene anything like them before." Rias looked over to Ulquiorra and he nodded before putting his tea down.

"Allow us introduce ourselves then, my name is Ulquiorra Cifer forth Espada, and the one who is currently asleep is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez the sixth." He states before picking up his tea again, raising an eyebrow at what the pale teen before him said Riser looks over and can see that what he said was true the other one had actually fallen asleep with his feet on the coffee table with not a care in the world, which was quickly ended by an elbow from Ulquiorra. "This one doesn't seem to care that much about this marriage." Riser says finishing his tea.

That got everyone back on track as Rias stood up to get away from Riser's wandering hands, "That's enough Riser! Let it go. What don't you understand? I have no intention of marrying you." She spoke with stern conviction in her voice. "But my darling, Riser believes that your family's circumstances are still such that you can't afford to be so selfish." He says smugly

"I will not bring my family to ruin!" Rias responds quickly, "I have no intention of denying you your right to our name. However, let me be clear my husband will be my choice." She states with a bit more venom in her voice.

Riser only looks up at her that smug look still on his face, "Remember it is imperative that we devils remain pure blood. We're still recovering our numbers from the last war. Both your father and Sirzechs decided on this arrangement with the future of devils in mind." Riser fires back at her, making Rias simply turn from him in frustration.

"My father, my brother, and my whole clan made this decision because they are in too great a rush. For the final time Riser! I will not marry you!" She nearly yelled at him trying to get him off her back. Only for him to stand up and cup her cheek, this caused a few reactions as Rias' peerage saw it as disrespectful towards their king, while Grimmjow discreetly inched his hand closer to the hilt of his sword, something that only Grayfia caught.

"For the final time Rias Riser bears the reputation of the house of Phenex. Besmirching our good name is unacceptable." It was then that Issei spoke up and Riser looked towards her peerage. "Riser doesn't care if he has to incinerate everyone in this room! You will return to the underworld with me!" But before he could try something with Rias he felt cold steel on his neck and looked to see Grimmjow standing behind him with his back to him and he also had an insane grin on his face.

"Go ahead and try it asshole. See what happens." He then makes eye contact with the other teen, "I triple dog fucking dare you." He finishes with a low growl.

It was then that Grayfia spoke up towards the three, "There's no need for incineration, or decapitations. My Lady Rias, Lord Riser, as you know I am here by order of Sirzechs which means, there will no disruption of peace. So please Jaegerjaquez-san take your blade away from Phenex-sama's throat."

As he backed away Riser spoke up again, "When told such an ominous thing by the ultimate queen, even Riser can become fearful." To which Grimmjow smirked before staring at Grayfia defiantly before sitting down again next to Ulquiorra who slapped him upside the head. "Ouch! Asshole!"

Grayfia sighed, "My master predicted that there would be a conflict of some sorts. As such he assigned me a last resort, should communications break down." Followed by Rias' sarcastic "Oh course he did. Would you care to be more specific?" Grayfia nodded, "If my Lady insists on putting her own personal preferences above those of her family, she is to settle this via a Rating Game with Lord Riser." She finished leaving Rias with wide eyes, and Issei scratching his head at why it sounded so familiar.

Kiba saw that he was confused so he explained to the lost pawn, "It's a game noble devils play. Long story short they and their servants compete in a battle of wits to determine who wins." Issei looked at him understanding, "Oh ok like the chest thing." With Akeno following up, "Exactly it's why we have individual powers inspired by the evil pieces in order to play the rating game."

Riser after hearing this puts in his thoughts, "Riser has played through numerous, and has scored several wind for himself. Unfortunately for my inexperienced bride she has never even qualified for an official game."

Akeno jumped in to fill in Issei, Asia, and the two hollows on the couch. "He knows only mature devils are allowed to participate so it's not as if she's had much opportunity." This caused Grimmjow to smile, "Well my sadistic little minx there is always beginners luck."

They then look back to Riser, "Rias I must asks is this adorable group the extent of your servants? They're all you have?" Which she fired back, "So what if they are?" Which made him start to laugh loudly.

He then snapped his fingers which made a magic circle appear in the same spot he arrived in and from it fifteen girls appeared from the flames ranging from all different clothes, shapes, and even ages on a few. "Riser has fifteen pieces, in other words a complete set."

"Fifteen more bodies not like I care."

"Fifteen more pieces of trash, and yet smell the worst of them all."

This causes Riser to again have a look of rage as he looked to the odd ones out in the room, but he hesitated to say something as the blue-haired one moved so fast he didn't even feel the wind when he past him or notice he was missing from the couch.

The room was tense till Issei started to cry. "My dear why is your servant looking at me and weeping?" Rias sweat dropped, "Because his dream is to have a harem." This caused Grimmjow to bite his tongue as he wanted to see where this would go next. He had to bite a bit harder when he heard a comment come from a blonde haired girl with drill curls and a pink dress, "Ew what a total barbarian."

"Oh is that so. Yubelluna." He calls out to one of his peerage members when a beautiful woman with purple long purple hair wherein a navy blue open tunic and a light blue open skirt, "Yes my lord?" She then walks up to him and they start to make out right in front of everyone and he then started to grope her breasts, "No matter how long you live, "you'll never have what I do. Your just a lower class devil." Followed by Issei's cry of, "Shut up. When I get better at this devil shit I'll get all the ladies I want. Penisx breath."

This causes Riser to flare up in anger, "How dare you! It would be best you remember your place when you speak to me." But Issei wasn't done, "Screw you! The only person in this room I need to impress is Rias!" He says shocking said redhead.

"I don't give a shit what you think of me! We don't need to play some damn game, I'll kick your ass right here, right now!" He then charged Riser, but when he called out to another member of his peerage named Mira he was stopped by the short pawn holding her Bo staff, "What's she going to do she's so small."

However he didn't expect her to be right under his guard in an instant, only the blow never came. He looks up to see Grimmjow holding the staff in one hand the other on his hip with an unimpressed look, "Boring." Mira on the other hand did not like being talked down to and tried to kick him only to feel like she kicked a brick wall when she hit his head.

"Was that it? Maybe you would've knocked out Issei, but I'm very different than you devils." He says staring right into her eyes.

Mira at this point was furious when he so blatantly ignores her and was about to respond saying things like he should know his place when talking to a member of Riser's peerage. However any kind of sentence she had in her died when she started to feel an unbelievable pressure come onto her. She looks up in fear now at the thing before her looking directly into the blue-haired teen's eyes, and she instantly regretted it. She saw hundreds of thousands of souls clawing behind his icy blue iris, and after a few moments she could hear them screaming, so many screams, so loud, like they were calling out for help or they were in unbearable pain. It was then that pressure doubled putting a chip in her staff. She wanted to fall to her knees, but couldn't for some reason as if something was holding her there wanting to prolong her torture. Then again the pressure doubles snapping her staff in two as she drops it to the floor, with her arms hanging loosely at her sides. Then when she thought she couldn't take it anymore the pressure was gone and she fell to her knees, and very soon after blood stated to flow out of both nostrils, out of her mouth, ears, and even her eyes were now bleeding. She looked up one last time at the monster before her as he smiles she thought she could hear those screaming souls again, before she passed out unable to gaze upon this being no more.

When she fell onto her back everyone was left stunned at the state she was in, she had been standing there fine one minuet the next her staff breaks, she drops to her knees and starts to bleed from every possible outing on her head, and then finally just gave out.

Riser was stunned at what happened to Mira, and Rias along with her peerage and Grayfia stared at Grimmjow wondering what the hell did he do? But before they could asks Riser looks back to them.

"Riser gives you ten days to train, more depending on how long it takes Mira to heal." And with that him and his peerage left in a magic circle, leaving everyone else in silence after nodding to Rias Grayfia also leaves, "So Grimmjow-senpai what the hell did you do to her?" Kiba asks somewhat nervous, only to receive an insane laughter from said senpai.

In the underworld

Grayfia appeared next to a desk when she returned from the human realm, and looks to see her husband sitting in it waiting for her to speak, "Sooo how did it go?" He asks in an almost childlike voice, "Your sister took the option of a rating game." This caused Sirzechs to smile, Sweet, and what about the two other being that are now part of her club?" He asks.

"They are most interesting. The pale one is named Ulquiorra Cifer, he calls himself the forth Espada and also claim to be the Espada of emptiness. He is calm, collected, and almost never speaks, but he is quiet strong I would recommend keeping a watch on him master. As for the other one his name was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, sixth Espada, and as Cifer-san told me the Espada of destruction, and from what I've seen he is brash, rude, short tempered, and has no problem proving a point through very brutal means. I strongly suggests that we keep him in mind and maintain a strict watch on him."

"Very well let's see how they deal with Rias-tan and her little peerage. This should be quiet the show come time for the rating game."

**I'm a free man now school is over for me. God finals are a pain in the ass, but hey got to do them. **

**Anyway since I'm out for the summer I'll be posting (hopefully) more stories at a faster rate. **

**I've already got two pretty cool crossovers in mind one with Naruto and The Last Airbender **

**the other with Naruto and DxD**

**Anyway Read and Review please I always enjoy reading them. **

**Stay Cool **


End file.
